Suikoden IV: Journey Beyond Waters
by wyatt1993
Summary: A crossover with The Golden Voyage of Sinbad (1973). For over 20 years of Suikoden, this story continues on from Suikoden IV ends. But the Quest does not ends.
1. Prolouge: The Prince in the Boat

He opens his eyes slowly, turning his eyes left and right. "Wha... what happened to me?" He said. He found himself in a small boat, right in the middle of the ocean.

"I Thought It finished me when I used it." He said. He then stand slowly up to see an entire sight of the sea where there's no land.  
"Why?" He asked himself. "Why I'm alive like this?"

From the distance, a sailing ship following it own course with a crew of 28.

The lookout suddenly saw an object in the water. It was very brown and small, then saw it was a boat with a person inside it.  
"Man overboard!" The lookout shouted. There, in the distance was the boat with the person inside waving at it.

"Over here! He shouted at the ship.


	2. Chapter 1: The Golden Tablet

**Chapter 1: The Golden Tablet**

* * *

One year Later, a small ship sails in the middle of the Kuknasi Sea, since the great Island Liberation War ended with the attack and destruction on Fort El-Eal, Kooluk's southernmost base.

The Island Liberation War was a conflict between the Island Nations, The Island Nations Federation, which unified under the Kingdom of Obel, and the Kooluk Empire.

The Kooluk Empire was a standard imperial nation, located on the southern coast of the Northern Continent, Kooluk shared borders with the then-Scarlet Moon Empire to the north as well as ocean borders with Kanaka to the east, a small island nation consisting of a single large island off the southeast coast of the Northern Continent, and the Island Nations Federation to the south in the Kunakan Sea.

The war effort officially began as a unified effort, shortly after the Kooluk built their new weapon, A Giant Rune Cannon that was powerful enough to sink a entire fleet of ships in a single shot that it destroyed half of the peaceful island of IIuya.

Soon the war ended with the attack on Fort El-Eal, where Graham Cray, an officer of Scarlet Moon Empire and head of the Cray Trading Company was defeated, and the Giant Rune Cannon, Fort El-Eal, and a interdimensional creature known as the Giant Tree were destroyed.

Now today the Kooluk Navy has been defeated and remnents of the fleet stills runs as rebels. While the Kooluk Empire is on the verge of collapse and the remnants of the Cray Trading Company has become pirates.

Now in the present day, the small ship sailing on its way back to the Kingdom of Obel. On its course Nico, the lookout shouts out "A find, clear morning! And all is well!" "Very well!" Replied back Desmond, a servent to the King of Obel.

Then Nico shouted "Ahoy there! Up in the sky!" And sure enough, a flying small object was spotted, carrying a glowing object like gold. The thing was looked like a bird or a bat, but it had arms, a head, and legs like human.

"Fetch my bow!" A young boy who's name is Ted, Ordered to a crewmate. The Crew stood in watch as the bat-like thing hovered over the ship with the gold object. "Lazlo!" Desmond shouted "Prince Lazlo!" Soon he came out of his cabin and on deck just as he heard Desmond. "Up there in the sky!" A crewmate shouted "It's holding something." Lazlo, or Prince Lazlo En Kuldes, is the hero of the Island Liberation War, Son of the King of Obel, brother of the Princess Flare En Kuldes, and former Knight of Gaien.  
"Helmsman! Keep on this course!" Desmond ordered. "It shines like gold." A crewmate spoke out. Both Desmond and Lazlo looked at the creature. "Too strange to be an albatross." Lazlo amired, "A jackdaw." Desmond asked. "They steal bright things." But Lazlo denies "No, no. Too big for a jackdaw."  
Lazlo saw Ted aiming for the creature with his bow. "Ted!" He yelled out his name, just as he fires the arrow at it, but it misses and that causes it drop a golden tablet onto the deck. "You idiot!" Desmond shouted at Ted "You've brought bad luck on us all!"  
Lazlo walks over to pick up the tablet. "Prince Lazlo!" Desmond Shouted "Throw it over the side. It is evil. I feel it." Just as Lazlo looked at that it shined gold in the shape of an triangle. He could see the entire crew looking at him, so as seen that they had seen a ghost.  
In turn, Lazlo see a girl coming towards him, but no one sees the girl instead they stare at him while she shows him a strange eye tatoo in her left palm, then she disappeared. "Prince Lazlo!" Desmond shouted, just as the swooped down the deck at the crew then flew back into the air.

Lazlo then took out a string of rope, tided it onto the the tablet, and was about to wear it on his neck when Desmond spoke out "In the name of God's will cast it overboard." But Lazlo answers back "I think I'll keep it."


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Storm

**Chapter 2: Into The Storm**

That night, a storm rage across the ocean. Lazlo slept with the golden tablet on his chest. the ship creeked throught the gailing sea. Lazlo then dreamed of the same girl dancing away from him. Then a man in a black cape appears with lightning flashing across the sky. The Girl then looks both ways and then starts to spin around, and the man in the black cape close up on her with his cloak. A Temple with many faces and a strange crown appears while the bat was flying. "Lazlo!" The man Called out "Lazlo!" A gold tablet was spinning toward the screen. "Lazlo! Lazlo! Lazlo!" The man called out again.

"Lazlo" Desmond shouted after Lazlo woked up to hear the Thunder crashing and the lightning strikes. "We'll be smashed into piceces!" said the crew. Lazlo and Desmond run into the bridge and Desmond hold the helm very hard "I can't hold her, Prince. She's running before the wind." Desmond panicked "Look! We're being driven onto the rocks." "Lash that sail!" Lazlo ordered "Cut it adrift if you have to. Helmsman!".

Lazlo took over the helm, battling throught the raging wind and might waves. "Leknaat, give me strength!" Lazlo prayed. He pushes the rudder hard with all his strength. Fighting through the angry rain, guiding the ship out of the jagging rock, and seeing through the darkness of the storm. "Lazlo" the man's voice called out. "Lazlo! Lazlo!" Desmond and Ted helps him by lashing the helm.

Then the storm suddenly dies down and the moon appears to the water. The dazzled men exhausted wondered why it stopped as they travel through the calm blue ocean.


	4. Chapter 3: The Shores of Tamhil

**Chapter 3: The Shores of Tamhil**

* * *

As the sun was rising over the horizon, Lazlo and Desmond seems to be looking at a port town.

Lazlo: Tamhil. It must be Tamhil.

Ted: We are way off course.

Lazlo: No. The dream I had, Ted. This is all part of it somehow. We've been brought here by some mysterious force. Is it not written that a wise man will try to realize his dream, to follow it?

Ted: Some say it is through dreams that Leknaat speaks to mortal man. To forsake the dream-

Lazlo: Is to forsake him!

Lazlo then sees someone on the beach.

Ted: Lazlo, he who walks on fire will burn his feet.

Then the man disappears.

Ted: Captain?

Lazlo: I'm going ashore.

Ted: Aye, there's a good anchorage beyond.

Lazlo: That's where we'll meet.

Lazlo jumps into the water and swims for shore.

Ted: Do as he says! We make for the anchorage!

Lazlo then comes ashore soaken wet, and tired from his swimming rests himself on a log, cleaning his swords and putting them to the ground.

Then, a tall man on a horse came next to him.

Man: You are Prince Lazlo?

Lazlo stands up.

Lazlo: Yes I am.

Man: You are also a thief. And a thief is a king until he is caught. The bauble that hangs at your throat, Prince Lazlo, is mine. Hand it to me, or you will have no throat. You'll be dead if you don't. You stole it from my courier.

Lazlo sees another man holding one of his swords.

Lazlo: Very well.

Lazlo: Hi-yah!

The Horse Whinnies, knocking the man off his back. Lazlo then punches the man holding his sword, retrives it and steals his horse. The tall man got back on his horse and chases after Lazlo. Through the trees galloping to the road, Lazlo sees the port town of Tamhil and a Gaien Ship in the pier. A trumpet blows out for the people to bow down for their high priest. Lazlo gallops through Tamhil, and to the Knights of Razril led by their Vice Commander, Keneth.

Man: Komaru! The black prince! Prince Komaru!

Komaru chants in strange language. Just as the Knights of Razril came in on Komaru, the gate drops upon in front them. The two stare at on another and Komaru rode away. The people bow down before a man, with a silver mask on his whole face, and a white tall hat. He sees Lazlo wearing the amulet around his neck.

High Priest: We have waited for you a long time.

Komaru rodes to his castle to his servent.

Komaru: He escaped, Royce. He rode into the city and escaped me. The High Priest's guards and the Knights of Razril were there to help him.

Royce: But you are all right.

Komaru: I brought the city gates down upon their foolish faces.

Royce noticed aging on Komaru's palm of his hand.

Royce: Master, your hand!

Komaru covers it.

Komaru: We must hurry. He who searches for pearls should not sleep. Sinbad is even now with the vizier. I must hear what passes between them. Walls have mice, and mice have ears.

The strange black bat caws.

Komaru: I have my spy.

It comes to land on Komaru's arm.

Komaru: He has failed me once, but never twice.

* * *

 **A/N: I did a new type of writing.**

 **It is easy to think up new ways.**


	5. Chapter 4: The High Priest of Tamhil

**Chapter 4: The High Priest of Tamhil**

* * *

Lazlo: It has been a long time, Keneth.

Keneth: Lazlo, good to see you again!

Keneth: So your serving as an errand boy for your father.

Lazlo: And your Vice-Commander of the Knights of Razril. Well, that's great news.

Katarina: We meet again, Prince Lazlo. It's been one year. And now you guess i'm now Commander of the Knights of Razril.

Lazlo, Keneth, Katarina, the Knights of Razril, and The High Priest of Tamhil rode their horses to the palace. They dismount at the foot of the palace steps.

High Priest: You tell a strange tale, Lazlo. Nevertheless, one fact makes me believe your story. The amulet around your neck- it makes us allies against the same enemy who covets it as much as I.

Katarina: Fate, destiny have brought us together. I would like to think so.

Lazlo: Why?

High Priest: Our country is being choked alive by a great evil visited on us by Prince Komaru.

Lazlo: Komaru?

(Remembering his face.)

Lazlo: The one who attacked me back at the beach?

High Priest: A man versed in every black art... and dedicated to bringing this domain under his power.

Katarina: And it is why we, received a letter from the great The High Priest of Tamhil, Theodorus.

Theodorus: Please. I have an equally strange tale to tell. When our loyal king died without a son, he made me heir to two things- the two being part of one secret.

Lazlo: What are these two things you speak of?

Theodorus: You shall see.

They come up to some big old exterior double doors. The guards slowly opens then, revealing a stone wall with a big hole leading to a secret room. A guard gives Theodorus a torch, and enters down the stairs, then the doors closes into the darkness of the chamber.

Kika: You didn't think it was dark enough?

Just after Theodorus lights a small bonfire, A tall woman with a slim yet firm build and a masculine grace about her appears. She wore blue trousers, white gloves and a short red jacket which revealed a complicated tattoo emblazoned on her lower back. Long light reddish-brown hair that parted at the center of her face, her eyes were filled with an intense fire. She wore a pendant that was adorned with some sort of bone that hung between her petite breasts.

Theodorus: She came here, long before you arrived here.

After lighting a small bonfire, it reveals a burnt-out room with a mural is painted, half burnt, obliterated with of an ocean with the islands.

Theodorus: Here is the first. These pictures tell the story of a legend as yet unrealized. Little remains. As our sultan breathed his last breath, and I hastened here to read the secrets, a great ball of fire engulfed this room- a fire which took away my face... and left these few scorched patches that now you see.

Katarina: A ball of fire?

Theodorus: (nods) It was Komaru's work.

Kika: You spoke of two things bequeathed thee.

Theodorus nods - leads Lazlo to a small chest on a stone chest.

Theodorus: Here is the second, something the fire could not destroy-

Theodorus opens the chest, revealing a second golden tablet.

Theodorus: A token, a sign, a riddle. It is said the riddle will begin to be unraveled... when this and the one about your neck... are placed before a great eminence who dwells in a temple of many faces.

Lazlo put his tablet, onto the second.

Theodorus: And yet still incomplete.

Lazlo: A perfect match.

Theodorus: You see? I was right, Prince. Only destiny could have brought you here.

Lazlo: Yeah, but it's still a riddle. These, this- The key to a great and mighty secret?

Lazlo: What secret?

Lazlo: What is to be revealed?

Theodorus: Power. Absolute power. Power to rid this land forever of Komaru's black and ugly ambitions.

Keneth: If this power were to fall into Komaru's hands-

The bat listens.

Theodorus: That thought constantly torments me.

Komaru listens from Theodorus.

Theodorus: If Koura were to obtain absolute power, freedom and happiness would be lost. Absolute power.

Theodorus: I pray to Leknaat that she does not hear me.

The terrible thought hangs between them. But now Lazlo's devil-may-care optimism flares up.

Katarina: We will see to it, you, Kika, Lazlo, Keneth and I, that we solve this mystery before Prince Komaru.

Theodorus: If Leknaat be willing.

He hurries to the fresco.

Lazlo: Part of it must be here.

Lazlo walks up to the mural. He see pictures of what they discern in the fragments of fresco.

Lazlo: I see a ship. A long voyage. An island.

Theodorus: And these foreboding symbols can only mean danger of death.

Kika: Or great riches perhaps. A lost treasure.

Theodorus: Or it could mean nothing at all. The more I study it, the greater the puzzle becomes.

Lazlo: And what of these?

Theodorus: There is a third part still to be found. It must be found, or our land will be plagued forever. But how to get the third?

Lazlo remembers the words of Theodorus ''When this and the one about your neck... are placed before a great eminence who dwells in a temple of many faces.''

He shows the tablets shadow through the light matching up the mural projecting a nautical chart upon the ceiling. Lazlo looks at the image on the ceiling and back at the tablets then slowly brings the image down so it superimposes over the fresco on the wall, filling in a 'lost', obliterated portion of the fresco, but still leaving mysterous blanks.

Lazlo: Theodorus! Kika!

Lazlo: Don't you see it? The meridian? There are shoals at the island?

Komaru listens from Kika.

Kika: It's a chart, Theodorus! A nautical chart.

Theodorus: And you are a sea captain, Kika. Leknaat be praised!


	6. Chapter 5: Old Crew and New Crew

**Chapter 5: Old Crew and New Crew**

* * *

A fishing boat comes into dock. Tal and Shiramine walks into the dock with nets full of fishes.

Fisherman: What a big catch.

Tal notices a Gaien Ship docked.

Tal: I'll be right back Shiramine.

There, he saw the Knights of Razril, then he notice two familiar women and walked up to them.

Tal: Paula! Jewel!

The girls heard the voice and turn around.

Paula and Jewel: Tal!

Tal: You didn't just stop to buy fish?

Paula: Where did you just pop out around?

Tal: I'd just catch me a big batch, when I just saw you both.

Jewel: Well that's a surprise!

Paula: Sure is.

Kika draws down the chart to the island.

Kika: If the winds are with us, we should reach this area before the rise of Venus. Then we follow Orion into waters I've never sailed before.

Lazlo: Why do you stare at me?

Theodorus: You have the belief of destiny, for that is what has brought us together.

Theodorus: With Leknaat's help, we will surely triumph.

Kika: There is an old proverb I choose to believe. Trust in Leknaat... but tie up your horse.

Then they heard some rustling sound. They look up and see the bat spying on them. Theodorus grabs a book and throws it at the bat. It falls to the ground and gets up to hide from its enemy.

Keneth: What is it?

Theodorus: It is Komaru's spy, his watchdog.

The bat hid in behind the chest.

Theodorus: Quick! Quick!

Theodorus, Katarina, Kika, Lazlo, and Keneth pulls out swords and poke through a corner next to the chest.

Keneth: There!

Then the bat sneaks away from then, but they noticed it. Lazlo cuts its escape route off, corners it.

Theodorus: Already it may have betrayed us for our enemy.

The bat jumps away, but Lazlo grabs it, then it bursts into flames, and into ashes.

Lazlo: In name of the Almighty, what was it?

Theodorus: Komaru's creation- a living homunculus- an extension of his eyes and ears.

Katarina: And with it, he now knows as much as we.

Lazlo: It's a race then. A duel!

Lazlo picks up the chart.

Lazlo: We seek an island, an ultimate destination.

Kika: He will also seek it.

At Komaru's castle.

Komaru: Find me a ship and a captain who can be trusted.

Royce: Yes, master.

Komaru: We must sail with the next tide.

Royce: And what of Lazlo?

Komaru: Send men to deal with him, and the queen of the pirates, Lady Kika.

Royce: I known some men to do this job.

A old man is smoking on a hookah with a tall man in the market at night. They see Lazlo walking along the shops, then they saw four black-hooded men following him. Lazlo seems to sense this trouble behind him, he turned around and confronted them.

Lazlo: Who are you?

Just as he draws out one sword.

One of them draws his sword, engages him in a sword fight, then the others join in. During the fight just as one of them is about to stab him into his heart, Tal block him and he, Paula and Jewel joins into the fight.

Lazlo: Tal!?

Tal: You thought you were gonna do it alone?

Jewel: Were did you pop up, Lazlo?

Lazlo: Jewel? And Paula!?

Paula: In person.

The two men who were watching the fight hid in the back, peering at the group. Then they saw a mother and her son running towards the group.

Rakgi: Lazlo! Behind you!

Lazlo looks behind, and slashes the enemy just in time. Paula kills her enemy too, and the other two ran.

Rikie: Prince Lazlo!

Rikie and her son, Rakgi went to see him.

Rikie: It's a pleasure to see you again.

Lazlo: Rikie. Rakgi.

Rakgi: It's been a long time, Lazlo!

Lazlo: Yeah, excuse me please I have to go now.

Rikie and Rakgi followed after him. The two men followed them into a alley. Lazlo, Rikie and her son hid. Just as the tall man came walking, Lazlo grabs him by the arm and throws him into the vegetable stand, he stands in covered in lettuce, then Rakgi kicks the pole holding the shade to fall on top of him.

Rikie: Rakgi!

Hans: All right, all right!

The tall man gets himself out of the lettuce mess.

Hans: Splendid! Excellent! You're even better than they say. Lazlo, isn't it? Prince of the Kingdom of Obel?

Lazlo: Yes.

Han: Ahh!

He clap his hands, and two women carrying his son on their shoulders.

Hans: I am Hans, owner of this ornate establishment. I wish to employ you and your friends.

Lazlo: Sorry. I sail with the tide.

Hans: It is only a small service- No longer than it takes to drink a coffee.

Lazlo: I'm sorry.

Hans: No, just hear me. It will only take a moment.

The trio enters the shop.

Hans: It's only a small service. This is my son, Jeppe- a waster, a fool. 200 potch if you take him with you.

Lazlo: Take him with me?

He laughed after seeing Jeppe's lazy face.

Lazlo: Kika couldn't even use him for ballast!

Hans: 300 potch.

Rikie: Please take him.

Lazlo: My friend, you cannot pick up two melons with one hand, and I cannot work miracles.

As Lazlo was leaving, he runs into a girl with some tea in the tray. He saw that it was the girl from the dream at the height of 165cm has blue eyes and long blonde hair.

Hans: Hurry.

Just as she passes out the tea, Rikie saw the strange eye tatoo in her left palm, which she panicked.

Rakgi: Mom, what's wrong?!

Rikie: Oh it's nothing.

Hans: Come sit down.

Lazlo sits down with Hans.

Lazlo: The girl.

Hans: That girl? A worthless slave. But You view her with favor?

The girl puts the tea down on the table.

Hans: She is yours.

Hans: I give her freely, along with my son and 400 potch.

Lazlo: What is your name?

Arista: Arista.

Rikie: That mark. How did you get it?

Arista: I don't know. I've had it since I was a child.

Lazlo: - An evil eye.

Hans: - No, no.

Arista: It won't come off after tattooed.

Lazlo: - A good omen, perhaps.

Hans: - Yes, to ward off evil spirits.

Lazlo: You have nothing to tell me?

Hans: She is curvaceous, not deliciously fat as I prefer, but at night, a cottonseed is the same as a pearl.

Ragki: What do you say, Lazlo?

Lazlo: She finds favor in my eyes.

Hans: Yes? It's a bargain- The girl, my son and 400 potch.

Hans: Leknaat will smile on you.

Lazlo: More likely he will laugh at me.

Lazlo gets up and walks out.

Lazlo: Bring them to Dauntless.

Hans turns to Jeppe.

Hans: It shall be done.

Arista watches as Lazlo exits the shop.


	7. Chapter 6: The Temple of Runes

Chapter 6: The Temple of Runes

* * *

Theodorus: I shall bring supplies to your ship when it arrives in the morning. But Komaru worries me, it's something he has for his own good. There is something he have been his personal castle.

Lazlo: His castle?

Theodorus: Northwest of the city. The only one I know is Set's in that cursed tower of his. Two years ago, it was a black magic cult. Now, everywhere. They are deceivers. They murder people in the night.

Keneth: A tower in the castle?

Theodorus: It belongs to Komaru's high priest, he runs it as if it was his own church. At night, his followers only go there at night.

Lazlo: For what purpose?

Kika: I guess we'll just have to find out ourselfs.

Lazlo: No! I'll go with Keneth, and some old friends.

At night Lazlo, Keneth, Tal, Paula, and Jewel travel by horses. Soon they reached Komaru's castle. They got off there horses and went on foot. After sneaking into the castle, As they prepare to climb the temple's tower they become aware of a woman in the shadows and pulled out their swords. It was their old comrade, Ameria.

Tal: You are not a guard, Ameria.

Ameria: Neither are you.

They all put away their weapons.

Paula: We're thieves like yourself. Come to climb the tower.

Ameria: You don't even have a rope. Five fools who laugh at death. Do you know what horrors lie beyond that wall?

Lazlo: No.

Ameria: Then you go first.

All six climbed the rope up to the tower. Keneth smells something awful.

Keneth: What could smell so bad?

Jewel: Do you want to live forever?

Paula: I'll stay her to keep a lookout.

So Lazlo, Ameria, Keneth, Tal, and Jewel went down the rope and saw on the upper level a ceremony is taking place presided over by Komaru's high priest, Maximilien.

America: That one! He's Maximilien, the high priest second only to Komaru. They say Komaru was borned with a curse of black arts. By summoming the demon of darkness there is a price, his age. I'll see what's here. Look below.

Jewel: And I shall stay with Ameria.

Lazlo, Keneth, and Tal continue down into a pit and enters a small tunnel and saw a huge pit containing the "The Third Golden Tablet" guarded by a humongous snake. Fortunately the snake sleeps while the two steal all they can. On the upper level, a young girl prepares to throw herself into the snake pit to be consumed by the serpent as a sacrifice. The two girls checks out the upper level in disguises, and witnesses a young girl prepares to throw herself into the snake pit to be consumed by the serpent as a sacrifice. Lazlo is leaving, however, he lingers too long and the snake awakes and attacks. He Keneth, and Tal manage to kill it, however, without disturbing the ceremony at the top of the pit.

The ceremony reaches its climax and the girl throws herself into the pit. It is only then discovered that the snake is dead.

Follower: Infidels!

The followers scream as they see Lazlo, Keneth, and Tal escaping up the rope. Maximilien send guards after the thieves.

Jewel: Infidels!

Then the guard noticed the sword and Jewel kills the guard. America stabs the other and wraps the rope around his neck, pushes him down the well, and it pulls both girls up the rope, and to the top of the tower.

Maximilien: Kill Them!

They all look at a pool on the ground.

Ameria: Do you want to live forever?

She runs and jumps off laughing into the pool. Then one by one, they follow after her.

At Theodorus's Palace.

Theodorus: How dare you defy his temple!

Ameria: Hey! It's business is with for stealing!

Tal: And what they uses humans as meat for a big, hungry snake.

Theodorus: You broke into his castle, stole his property, murdered his servants, and his PETS! And that is what grieves him the most! You killed his snake. Royce is beside himself with grief! He raised that snake from the time it was born.

Lazlo: You mean this 'property' we stolen?

Lazlo shows Theodorus the Third Golden Tablet.

Theodorus: Leknaat be praised!

Lazlo places the third tablet, but its still incomplete.

Lazlo: There's one more piece left.

Keneth: Yes! Possibly on that island.

Theodorus: And that is where Komaru Will find it.

Kika: And not if we get find it first!

Snowe: And so and I!

Snowe comes out of the shadows.

Lazlo: Snowe?

Snowe: I admit I finally understood why I never had the power for leadership, but i can help Lazlo from now on at the best I could.

Hervey, Sigurd, and Dario walks out of hiding as well.

Dario: So as we.

* * *

 **A/N: These are scenes from Conan the Barbarian (1982)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 7: The Journey Begins**

* * *

In the morning, the flagship 'Dauntless' is being loaded; so are the two new passengers, Arista and Jeppe. The **Dauntless** was once an unknown vessel that soon became the flagship of Lazlo En Kuldes' forces during the Island Liberation War. King Lino En Kuldes personally picked the architect Tov to design a massive ship for the kingdom to be used in times of great duress. Although the ship was commissioned and ready for action, troubling events unfolded quicker than Tov expected, thereby shortening the ship's respite. Following the invasion of Obel by the Kooluk Empire, Lazlo, Lino, and several of Obel's subjects valiantly escaped imprisonment by deploying the Dauntless before Kooluk could take over the entire island nation. From this moment on, the Dauntless was both a symbol of liberation and a recruiting tool that attracted a variety of allies Ships that sailed the seas.

Due to its sturdy design and remarkable manoeuvrability for such a massive ship, the Dauntless saw action on the front lines in every major naval battle against the Kooluk Empire.

The Dauntless was so massive that it was practically a castle on the high seas. There were reported to be five floors, each with a variety of rooms and shops. Everything could be found on the ship, including an inn run by the beautiful Louise, a blacksmith's workshop founded by Adrienne, a lottery station assembled by Bang, a rune shop run by the lovely Jeane, a training facility sponsored by Reinhold, a bathhouse run by Taisuke, and a confessional booth run by the maniacal Keen.

In short, life on the Dauntless could rarely be considered dull for the ship's population who had to stay on-board for long periods of time.

Ted: A very strange trip, this one.

The Trumpets began to blow as the The High Priest of Tamhil, Theodorus.

Snowe: High Priest!

Desmond: Look what's coming aboard.

Theodorus walks aboard the Dauntless.

Lazlo: I pray to respect you.

Desmond: I've heard of gold and silver going to a man's head. But this?

Lazlo: Cast Off.

Nico: Slip the gangplank.

Keneth: Cast Off!

Lazlo: Raise the sails.

Tal: Sails Up!

The men Raises up the sails

Dario: Fair wind, Captain.

Kika: A fair wind and a fine one.

The Dauntless began to sail through the waters once again. Crewman Shouting and steadying the ship feel the breeze of the air.

Kika: Every voyage has its own flavor.

Lazlo: Plot a Course for the Kingdom of Obel. I first want to visit an old friend... Father.

Kingdom of Obel is a powerful empire, widely known throughout the Islands before they came together. The country is located in the south eastern region of the nations; once the island nations became established, Obel was donned the capital of diplomacy. After the war, Obel became the center of diplomacy for the Island Nations Federation.

After a few days, they arrived in Obel. Lazlo walked all the way to the top of Obel Hills. There was his true home, Obel Palace, owned by the Obel Royal Family. It has a beautiful fountain which holds clear water that cover the front yard of Obel Palace. It has a beautiful inner garden which is taken care of by the female ninja, Mizuki.

Soon Lazlo hears an unfamiliar music box with a very nice melody, turned and saw his sister, Flare En Kuldes, tenting to the fountains.

Lazlo: That's a lovely tune mother had.

Flare: Oh! It's you Lazlo.

Lazlo: Did you miss me? It's a long story.

A Kooluk warship spies on the Dauntless. Komaru talks with the pirate, One-armed 'Sword Samuel'.

Komaru: You know what is expected of you.

Samuel: Aye, my lord.

Komaru: Soon the En Kuldes's ship will come around that headland... ...heading for the open sea. Follow him, captain, gently, cunningly... ...keeping him always just within sight.

Flare: I see. And you want to see father?

Lazlo: I need some food and supplies for a journey - A long journey!

Flare: A journey where?

The two siblings walks into the palace.

Flare: And to this island that you're going? Is it dangerous?

Lazlo: I don't know.

Lino: An unknown island?

Lazlo and Flare: Father!?

Lino: So you're back again, Lazlo. And who's this young guess behind you?

Lazlo turned and saw Arista following him.

Lazlo: Arista! I'd told you to stay at the docks and help.

Flare: A girl with you?

Lazlo: I'm sorry about this. Umm this is Arista, a slave girl i bargain for in Tamhil. Arista, this is my sister, Princess Flare En Kuldes of Obel. And this is my father, the King of Obel, Lino.

Arista stood silent.

Flare: I think she's shy Lazlo.

Lino: It's all right. There's nothing to fear of. I'm Lino En Kuldes, king of Obel.

Lino holds out his hand slowly, Arista slowly reaches out to him and touches his hand. Lino notices the strange eye tatoo in her left palm. Lino jumps in shock.

Flare: Father! What's wrong?

Lino: The mark on her palm! It's a Rune! Where did she get it?

Lazlo: She had it when she was little.

Flare: When she was little?

Lazlo: Yes! And I want to tell about something.

A few minutes later...

Lino: I see.

Lazlo: Anyway, The High Priest of Tamhil wants to speak to you Father.

Lino: The High Priest of Tamhil? Very well then.

Lino walks out of the palace. Later in the garden.

Theodorus: A rune you said on her palm?

Lino: I know it's sounds crazy, but I know a tale of a palm that means she's the chosen one of the God of the single eye!

Theodorus: The God of the single eye of evil? As a sacrifice. Shouldn't your son and daughter be told of this?

Lino: No! I think you should tell them, when the time is right.

Flare: Father! Lazlo said he wants supplies for the ship.

Lino: Of course.

Flare: And I wanna come too.

Lino: No. It's too dangerous for you.

Flare: Aw Father.

At the port, all the supplies were loaded up upon the Dauntless, and soon they were sailing into the open sea.

Theodorus: At last out to sea again.

Lazlo: Yes. Too bad Flare didn't come along.

Flare: 'Too Bad' you say!

Lazlo: Flare! How did you-

Flare: I sneak aboard brother.

On the Kooluk warship, Samuel and Komaru follows the Dauntless.

He who is patient obtains.


	9. Chapter 8: Jeppe and Arista

**Chapter 8: Jeppe and Arista**

* * *

Lazlo: You're thinking the same as I, Snowe.

Snowe: Lazlo, an island, if it exists here, can only be one place- Lika-Natu.

Theodorus: Lika-Natu?

Kika: Yes, a mythical island. Mariners have been searching for it for centuries.

Snowe: They say it is all that is left of a once-mighty continent, now sunk beneath the waves, a place of untold dangers and death.

Lazlo: One who fears the unknown will one day take fright in his own backside.

Kika: Well, there you have it. We seek Lika-Natu. We wager our skill against death.

Theodorus: And for rich reward. Find this island and a handsome prize awaits every man.

Kika: Are you with me?

Crew: Aye!

Kika: To Lika-Natu! And a bounty to boot!

Crew: Aye!

[ Men Cheering ]

Kika: Even if it be into the jaws of hell itself!

Paula: We cannot be bought, Kika. Only with money.

[ Men Laughing ]

Kika: Be warned. We can afford no laggards. Every man must carry his own weight and more.

Jeppe comes out into the deck, he rises up in a space between Lazlo, Kika and Crew - they regard him in astonishment - he smiles sleepily - waves a lazy hand as though to say "Hi' and then he swings his leg over the side and starts to drop out of sight - and then instantly, comically he is back again - his eyes wide awake and staring, looking out into sea. Tal grabs him - tugs him back aboard. Jeppe shake him off - and hurries across to the other side - to stare off. Then he turns:

Jeppe: There's water down there. There's water everywhere. We're at sea.

Kika: This boy's a genius.

Jeppe Groans in his head. He leans against the mast for a moment and covers his face.

Jeppe: I remember my father's shop, my father coming up... Father! This was his idea wasn't it? Quick run round the harbor to sober up- Clear the cobwebs away. All right. Sea breeze is beautiful. Cobwebs are all gone. Now we can go home.

Kika: Sorry.

Jeppe: What?

Kika: We're on course. You're with us all the way.

Jeppe: All the way? Oh, well. Things could be worse. A couple of days away from home isn't too bad.

Lazlo: Nope.

Jeppe: Are you a merchant? How long will we be gone for, a week?

Kika raises his eyebrows.

Jeppe: Two weeks? Three weeks? A month?

Lazlo raises his eyebrows.

Jeppe: More than a month! How long?

Lazlo: Two or three years.

Jeppe: Two or three years! That's horrible.

The men laugh.

Jeppe: We'll be ancient.

The men laugh again.

Jeppe: Show me to my cabin so I can lie down.

Kika: No cabin. No lying down. Bunk with the men. You want to eat? You work.

Jeppe: Work. Work? This is terrible!

The men laugh again.

Komaru looks through the telescope to spy on the Dauntless. The crew works on the Dauntless, Lazlo walks around and spots Jeppe.

Lazlo: You pace the deck like a caged beast, for one who enjoys the hashish you should be more at peace. I'll put you on watch.

Jeppe: On watch?

Lazlo: All you have to do is sit and keep a sharp look out.

Jeppe: Sit down and look. Fine!

Jeppe sits down to keep a look out.

Lazlo: Jeppe.

Lazlo: Lazlo points his finger up the crow's nest where Nico sits.

Lazlo: Up there.

Jeppe look up the crow's nest.

Lazlo: That's where you sit.

Tal Chuckles.

At Night, Komaru tirelessly standing beside him - his hake-like eyes searching the darkness ahead - there is a tension, a determination about him. The Dauntless sails through the stars. In Lazlo's cabin, above her, Arista hears and reacts to the unfamiliar sounds of the ship being made ready for sea. She is staring of a window for some moments - Now the ship moves, creaks - she turns and begins to explore her surrounding. She moves around the cabin - and finally produces some clothing - she holds them up - they are obviously men's clothing - this is obviously a man's cabin She takes in this fact - then sees a knife lying atop of a chest - touches it speculatively - will she have need of it? Would she use it? She continues to look at men's clothing - her expression gives us no answerd. She regards the one bunk in the cabin. As Lazlo was turning in for the night, Arista takes a dagger and hides it from him.

Lazlo: Oh. I forget I have company. Your pardon.

Arista bows down. Lazlo comes foward noticing the knife. He begins walking around her forcing her to turn in the same direction as he is strolling.

Lazlo: No, no, no. I am the one who bows. You are my guest.

Arista: But I am your slave.

Lazlo: Slave? Up, up.

Arista stands

Arista: You own me now.

Lazlo: Own you? No human being has the right to own another. You're free now. You belong to no one but yourself. On this ship, you are at no one's beck and call. You understand that?

Then Lazlo demands the dagger from her. She hands it to him.

Lazlo: Rakgi!

Rakgi runs into the cabin.

Rakgi: Yes?

Lazlo: Bring your mom into here. I want some clothes for this girl here.

Rakgi: Right.

He then turns to Arista.

Lazlo: Right. I go to change. Fetch me a drink! Please.

Arista gets a drink for Lazlo. Lazlo steps out of his cabin. Arista follows him to another deck to another cabin.

Arista: You will be sleeping in here?

Lazlo: Of course. My cabin is yours.

Just as she stepped out, Snowe came calling Lazlo's name.

Snowe: Lazlo! Lazlo! Lazlo!

Lazlo: Yes?

Snowe: Jeppe saw a light on the horizon.

Lazlo: You can back to my cabin and wait there.

Lazlo grabs a telescope and heads outside.

Tal: Over there.

Lazlo looks through the telescope. A faint light twinkling on horizon.

Lazlo: A ship.

Snowe: Following us?

Lazlo: Stay on this course.

Snowe: Aye.

Lazlo: If she's still with us at daybreak, we and Kika will know.

Jeppe shivers in the crow's nest.

Kika: Well done - it takes a keen eye to spot a ship at that distance.

Jeppe: A ship!? (mutters unhappily) I thought it was land!

And in the morning, they did know.

Theodorus: It is Komaru.

Kika: Yes and of course Samuel.

Snowe: Samuel?

Kika: One-armed 'Sword Samuel', my old friend who came across me until I cut off his arm as a price.

Lazlo: So the Kooluk has join forces with the pirates.

Kika: I should come about, stand off and sink them.

Theodorus: If they does not sink us first.

Dario: Lady Kika has sent more pirates to the bottom of the sea than I can count.

Theodorus: There is much at stake. We have the lead. We must maintain it.

Lazlo: We can't outrun a ship like that forever.

Theodorus: But you can outwit him.

As Lazlo sits down at a table and goes over the charts, Arista comes in wearing a long orange sleeve short jacket, blue short sleeve turtleneck belly shirts which exposes her midriff and navel, and wears white pants and brown shoes. Her uniform if like the Na-nal.

Lazlo: The cabin is very neat. You have all a woman's gifts.

Lazlo glances over Arista's figure.

Lazlo: Yes, all of them. Save one.

Arista: What is that?

Lazlo: Curiosity. You never ask why I brought you along on this voyage.

Arista: I've only just become a free woman, remember? Slaves do not ask questions. Besides, I'm happy that you brought me along.

Lazlo: We're being hunted. Pursued... like prey. And I must lose the hunter!

Arista: Who pursues us?

Lazlo: A man. A great, black bat of a man. He is one of the reasons you are here- he and that mark on your hand.

Arista: But why? Why?

Lazlo: I wish I knew myself.

Tal: Hold steady!

Lazlo: Miss Kika!

Kika: Yes Lazlo?

Lazlo: Take a look at the charts I made.

Kika studied the charts and speaked to Dario.

Kika: We'll lead him into this area of dense mist here. There's enough rocks and shoals to snare a prow or rip open a keel

Theodorus: But if you run him there, you run the same risk yourself.

Kika: Not quite the same. I've navigated these waters before. Eh, Dario?

Dario: Once before.

That night the Dauntless sails into the dense mist, avoiding the rocks and shoals. We hear nautical commands coming over the water.

Sigurd: Abandon the chain!

[ Man Shouting and Scraping ]

Jeppe: How can she see to steer the ship? It's terrible. How can she see anything?

Hervey: Lady kika won't need to see. She'll feel his way through.

Crew: Captain!

On the Kooluk ship.

Samuel: Drop anchor!

Komaru: Not yet. Pursue that ship!

Samuel: Continue into this? We will be wrecked!

Maximilien: When Queen Kika and Prince Lazlo navigates these waters.

Samuel: Then they must have a chart to follow.

The Dauntless comes forward out of the fog-bound rocks with the Man Shouting and the scrapping stops, they are cleared. Over this is heard nautical commands describing and highlighting the peril of the crossing.

Kika: Three points east.

Dario: Aye, Lady Kika. As Leknaat wills.

Lazlo enters his cabin, not interested in his surroundings - he is tired and weary - having his release of tension. He then stops dead. In his bed is Arista! She sits up, modestly holding the covers up around her and looking delicious and inviting - the small light in here playing over her soft face, dark eyes and slender form.

Arista: I am happy in your bed.

Lazlo: (stunned) I'm glad to hear it.

Arista: Besides, it's only fair I should be here

Lazlo: Whatever you say.

* * *

 **A/N: Arista was based on an idea from a comment on deviantart:**

 **Can you make an anime female character. That's about the height of 165cm has blue eyes, long blonde hair, wears a long orange sleeve short jacket, blue short sleeve turtleneck belly shirts which exposes her midriff and navel, and wears white pants and brown shoes. Her uniform if like the Na-nal from Suikoden 4.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Savaged Siren

**Chapter 9: The Savaged Siren**

* * *

That night, the Kooluk ship drifts slowly into the fog. Komaru puts on his robe, cluttered about are large beakers - retorts - and other strange devices of an alchemist's laboratory. Komaru sits himself in a high backed ornate chair and closes his eyes, the muscle on his face tautening in intense concentration, and chanted in his spell book.

Komaru: (Chanting) (Chanting Continues) Komaru! Komaru! Komaru! Rune of the Black Arts, Do thy doing.

On the Dauntless, Jeppe walks up to the figurehead at the prow of the ship, smiling at it. Komarru's eyes closed, totally lost in a trance-like state - now reaches a fever pitch with his mystic occult mutterings. Then the figurehead's arms moved. Jeppe thought that he must be seeing things. But then the figurehead started to break off from the wood. Jeppe felt frightened and then fled back inside screaming:

Jeppe: It's alive! It's moving! It's alive! It's alive!

A crewmember heard this as hee Jeppe scuttle away below, and went to investigate. He saw the figurehead turn on him and grabbed him on the neck, strangling him to death. Dario and Bartholomew saw this and saw the figurehead throw the crewmember into the water.

Dario: Man overboard.

Bartholomew: Call everybody!

Bartholomew points his spear at it, but it pulls it away from him and the two fled. Komaru struggles to control it. Arista' eyes are wide open in fright. She has heard the strange noises coming from the deck area. Another ominous crash confirms her fear.

Arista: (half whisper - half shout) Lazlo!

She gets out of bed and hurries to the other cabin. She hurries in, goes over to Lazlo and tries to wake him.

Arista: Lazlo. Wake up!

Lazlo opens his eyes - still half asleep.

Arista: Listen!

There is another ominous cracking sound. They freeze - and then there is a terrific sound of tearing, breaking timber. Lazlo reacts - hurries to the door.

Lazlo: Stay below.

The figurehead walked toward the bridge, and then smashed both front walls, and then takes the chart to Lika-Natu.

Komaru: (inner voice) Bring the chart back to your master.

Dario Comes with his battle axe and hack on its chest, but it stucks on it. The figurehead knocks both Dario and Bartholomew down, they fled back.

Lazlo, Kika, Snowe, Paula, Hervey, Theodorus, and Ted came outside to investigate, And saw the figurehead heading for the ocean.

Kika: How is it moving?

Theodorus: Komaru's Rune power.

Lazlo: For the love of Leknaat ! The chart!

Snowe: It's taken the chart!

Lazlo: Never mind the chart! Fight it with fire!

Lazlo, Hervey, Ted, and Paula grabs some torches, walked up to the figurehead and attack.

Lazlo: Burn it! Burn it!

The figurehead fights back with the battle axe, but drops it after being startled by the flames as it shoos them away that pushes trio farther against the deck. Then it grabs a iron harpoon to attack. Grunting and Groaning Lazlo is forced to use his special rune: **The** **Rune of Punishment.**

Lazlo: Eternal Ordeal!

And it weakens it. Just as the figurehead was about to kill them, Komaru said.

Komaru: (Komaru's Voice) Return. Return. Return.

Komaru grunts and the figurehead walks back, crashes through the deck railing, and splashes into the sea. Lazlo collapses and Snowe runs to him.

Kika, Paula, Hervey, Theodorus, and Ted rush to the deck to that the figurehead has sunk.

Paula: She sunk straight to the bottom.

Theodorus: Impossible. Wood floats.

Hervey: The harpoon was iron.

Theodorus: It took the chart.

Kika: Ah, but I still carry the course... (She points to her head.) here.

Soon they throw there torches into the sea.

The figurehead hits the bottom of the ocean bed the harpoon to which stll clings. The hand holding the chart is still tightly clenched. Komaru continues to chant with Royce and Maximilien hiding in the darkness.

Komaru: Return. Return. Return. Return now.

The figurehead begans to float up to the surface, and begins to float away from the Dauntless.

Komaru (In pain): Return! I breathe life into you. Return! (Then collapse.)

Maximilien: Master.

Royce: Master.

Maximilien looks at his master as Komaru's face is old. Heavy lines wrinkle his mouth and brow - his hair is turning a shade of grey. Then Komaru's face begins to move. His eyes open.

Maximilien: Your face... it's aged. Master, you are ill.

Komaru: You and Royce saw everything.

Royce: We came when I heard your cry.

Komaru: Then you and Maximilien know.

Maximilien: Enough, master.

Komaru: Yes. Yes. (He stands up.)

Maximilien: You will die if you go on this way with that rune.

Komaru: To summon the demons of darkness, there is a price. And each time I call upon them, it consumes part of me.

They began to walk outside.

Komaru: Come Royce and Maximilien. We have no time to lose.

The Kooluk pull up the figurehead.

Soldier: Haul in that rope. Easy, easy.

Komaru walks to it.

Komaru: Your sword Maximilien.

Maximilien hand Komaru his sword, and he chops the figurehead's hand holding the chart. a soldier hands the chart to Maximilien.

Maximilien: Bring us back on course, Captain.

Samuel examines the chart.

Katarina: Lazlo...

Lazlo awakens in his cabin with Arista and Katarina.

Arista: you're all right.

Katarina: That rune again...

Lazlo: So you know.

Arista: What is it?

Katarina: One of The 27 True Runes, a rune that represents atonement and forgiveness and is always borne on the left hand of its host. Its the Rune of Punishment.

Arista: Rune of Punishment?

Lazlo gets out of bed.

Lazlo: This rune is parasitic in nature, and it feeds off its host with fatal consequences. One year ago, I was just a young knight of gaien, protecting a ship from a pirate named Brandeau, he used the Rune to try and escape, but I bested him in combat. As Brandeau died, in passing the rune on to me, my commander Glen stepped in the way, and the rune passed on to him, instead. We returned back to Razril, but the commander did not bear the Rune long before he was forced to use it against an invading fleet, led by Dario. Although he tried to keep everyone away from him when he did so, circumstances did I saw the same close to Glen when he died, and the Rune transferred to me this time around.

Arista: What happened after?

Lazlo: I was Exiled from Razril for being allegedly responsible for Glen's death, but I became embroiled in a war that started due to Kooluk's expansion progress, but continued due to Graham Cray's desire to obtain the Rune again. During this time, I survived using the Rune's power a total of four times, before the power of the 108 Stars of Destiny moved the Rune into its little seen Forgiveness Phase, where it no longer drains the life of its bearer.

Arista: 108 Stars of Destiny?

Katarina: The name of warriors who are a group of 108 outlaws to fight a war.

Lazlo: And the Forgiveness Phase s a very rare ability of the dreaded Rune of Punishment, once the forgiveness phase has been activated, the rune will no longer ebb away at its bearer's life force, thus allowing them to use the True Rune to its full power and force without fear of instant death. This happened due in part to his ability to forgive his close childhood friend, Snowe, who had betrayed him out of jealousy and anger. With my forgiving actions coupled together with the spirit of the 108 Stars of Destiny I had gathered around him, Leknaat was able to help me move the Rune into this less dangerous phase.

Arista: Leknaat?

Lazlo: The "Keeper of Balance," The enigmatic figure who is the keeper of the gates between worlds. The one who watches the great scales of Fate. She a god.

Katarina: And what about you?

Arista: I have nothing. I have family. Except for my mother.

Katarina: What was she like?

Arista: She was a member of the reputable family. I was just nothing but a burden to the family, but my mother protected me. Then one day she issued a warning about the Kooluk Army's sneak attacks on the Scarlet Moon Empire, but they did not listen. She was dishonored and immediately banished from Scarlet Moon Empire. To keep me safe she prepared a boat for me to go to Tamhil, and for eight year that's was the last I saw her, and now I'm just an 18 year old slave.

Katarina: Was your mother... Elenor Silverberg.

Arista: Yes... then you i'm Arista Silverberg.

Lazlo: We did known your mother Arista, she was a good master of war, and a good strategist. She gave her life ending this war.

Arista sobs.

Arista: My mothers... dead.

Karatina comforts he in her arms.

Karatina: Arista... Your make you strong to live through this war. But now you must help us with this quest. Will you?

Arista: Yes.

Lazlo: Let's go outside for some fresh air.

Later on the deck of the Dauntless, Jeppe is playing on the lute.

Jeppe: You like the lute, Kika?

Kika: Very much. You must play me a tune some time.

Men laughs.

Jeppe: I was playing a tune.

Kika who strides the far deck, a proud and swashbuckling figure.

Nico: Land ho!

The party went to see the island, Lika-Natu. The island itself is almost silhouette, barely able to be seen through the shrouded mist. It has an air of mystery about it with an exotic coastline, jutting above the level of the sea. No sign of human habitation - overgrown with vegetation and perhaps a region where man has seldom before set foot. As Kika and Theodorus continue to gaze at the shore Jeppe joins them.

Theodorus: Lika-Natu, where we are destined to find our answer.

Kika: We go ashore at daybreak!

Keneth: (mutters) May good fortune accompany us too.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!**


	11. Chapter 10: Lika-Natu

**Chapter 10: Lika-Natu**

* * *

As daybreak sets over the sea, The Kooluk ship returns on its course, Komaru, his back to us, is working on something but his body prevents us from seeing just what it is. Cluttered around the bench at which he works are chemicals, herbs, strange scientific beakers etc. Maximilien comes in to see Komaru.

Maximilien: The captain reports we are well on course, master ... but ...

Komaru: But there is no hope of overtaking Lazlo and Lady Kika? No matter, Maximilien. I expected such a possibility. I am prepared for it.

Maximilien hold up a bucket and Komaru drains out a large beaker full of water into it. The greenish liquid revolves in the glass and gradually a form begins to emerge which at first looks like a miniaturization of a human form. He then pulls out what we now see as another new homunculus onto the table, scaley body is now shiny, life-like but still it remains inert.

Komaru: Mandrake root and a few chemicals is all that is needed.

He pulls up his sleeve and puts a ceremonial knife on his arm, Maximilien comes forward and stops him.

Maximilien: No!

Komaru frowns, turns to Maximilien angrily

Maximilien: Don't throw stones in the well you drink from.

Komaru: Do you dare defy the demons of darkness?

Maximilien: I've watched them drain your strength. [ Gasps, grabs a mirror to Komaru's face ] Look. See what they have done to you already. [Komaru pushes the mirror away] If you continue, you will perish before this journey is over.

Komaru: Have you no faith in my powers? We are soon to triumph, Maximilien. And then the very world will be at our feet.

He then cuts is arm with the ceremonial knife.

Komaru: My life, my blood shall bring life.

A tiny globule of blood forms on the tiny wound, forms, grows, and drips into the homunculus's mouth, then it begins to move.

Komaru: Don't fear it, Achmed. It is our friend.

The homunculus growls and yawns as its stands up.

Komaru begans to call on the creature he maded.

Komaru: Come up!

The homunculus jumps up on his arm, then they walk up to the window.

Komaru: You will find Lazlo, my good friend. Seek him out. Seek him out.

The homunculus flies out into the night.

Komaru: Magic purges the soul, Maximilien. The night with its ears, and the day with its eyes.

In the morning, a long row boat sails for the beach with the party group:

Lazlo, Kika, Theodorus, Flare, Katarina, Snowe, Arista, Tal, Keneth, Paula, couple of Kika's men, Jewel, Ted, Jeppe, Sigurd, Hervey, America, Trishtan, Rikie, and Rakgi.

The strange coastline, like nothing we have ever seen before - menacing, eroded, ancient. The cliff carvings, temples and statues in ruins dated back a hundred years old. The boat lands and Lazlo and Kika jumps off and on the sand.

Lazlo: Come ashore.

Arista come off and into Lazlo's arms and sets her down on the dry beach. The rest of the group comes ashore, eventually forming up on Kika. They looked around the island that faces them. Only Lazlo seems unaffected by the eerie silence of the place. And then Theodorus saw someone.

Theodorus: There's someone moving.

A black figure runs and hide into the bushes.

Theodorus: Beckoning.

The group began to follow the figure, while the flying homunculus spies on them. Komaru, Maximilien, Royce, and Samuel arrive with some soldiers. Meanwhile, the Group climbs up a steep hill, Jeppe is helped up by Lazlo.

Lazlo: I didn't expect you to volunteer.

Jeppe: Land, any land is good for these legs.

Lazlo: Dangerous? Dangerous! You never told me it would be dangerous.

Lazlo: You didn't ask.

Komaru, Maximilien, Royce, and Samuel lands on the beach.

Komaru: Landing on these shores is cause for celebration. Have them return to the ship. See that every man gets wine.

Royce: Aye, master.

He sents the boat away, leaving Komaru, Maximilien, Royce, Samuel, and a few Kooluk soidlers.

Maximilien: I know you proposed we go alone into this place? But just the small group of us?

Komaru: We shall not lack for protection, Maximilien. We shall not lack for that.

They soon follow Lazlo's Group. In the jungle, they hear a bird Squawks.

 **Squawk**

Kika: Stop!

The jungle was quiet, then a Lute Plinks, it was Jeppe tripping in the bushes.

Jeppe: Sorry.

Arista saw someone in the trees.

Arista: Lazlo, look.

The black figure was running into the trees, bent and aged - and beckoning - and then disappears again. Kika led the group to follow the figure into the trail. Komaru and his group party climbs up the steep hill, and they looked at the hill carvings, then they continued up to follow Kika.

Kika and the group long walk stops at a amazing sight, a stone temple with many faces.

Kika: Your courage has deserted you.

Jeppe: Me? No. My heart is full of bravery. But I have cowardly legs.

The group walked slowly up to the temple, studying the looks of it.

Theodorus: As it was written, a temple with many faces- It is the temple of the oracle of all knowledge. I never thought to stand here. The great eminence, we must seek him out.

Lazlo and the group began to walk up to the entrance of the temple.


	12. Chapter 11: The Oracle of All Knowledge

**Chapter 11: The Oracle of All Knowledge**

* * *

The Group walks down the stairs, while the homunculus sneeks behinds them. At the bottom, they see the black figure gaurding a well.

Lazlo: Is it the oracle?

Theodorus: No, the guardian, the keeper to whom we shall present ourselves.

The Group walks down to the well, the homunculus spies on the group.

Theodorus: I bring you a token, a sign from the Kings of Tamhil. (He give tablets to the Keeper.) We come humbly seeking the oracle of all knowledge. Three golden tablets that fit as one.

The Keeper studied the tablet. [Anguished Chanting ] [ Grunting ] [ Shouting, Screaming], the Keeper has summoned the Oracle of All Knowledge from its well and before Sinbad and his comrades, surrounded by licking flames, appears an image of a face like a bearded man with horns like a ram growing from its head, a thick mane of hair and a demonic smile that shows its rotting teeth.

The Oracle of All Knowledge: Three tablet brought forth to the light, yet a fourth remains from sight.

Kika: A fourth?

The Oracle of All Knowledge: A final place must still be found, a place that lies deep below the ground...

Lazlo: It speaks in riddles!

The Oracle of All Knowledge: No race is lost until in fact it's won, and close behind you comes the black and evil son spawned by the devil, suckled upon black milk of human form... (Komaru comes upon the temple listening to the Oracle.) Clad in robes of silk... Destiny... Destiny... Destiny is invisible and yet visible, and men may try to hide yet it's waters mark it clearly like a rainbow in the sky. (Komaru walks up to the entrance.) Destiny is a place where both good and evil wait, and yet their very equality that bates their power, for it is the deeds of weak and mortal men that may tip the scales one way or the other, and then the WORLD shall KNOW and YOU shall KNOW which way the fates have chose you shall GO... GO... GO now...

Lazlo: Go?

The Oracle of All Knowledge: Go north... North to barren lands of pagan places... The pagan barrens... Before a goddess cast with many limbs and death to all intruders is their whim. (Komaru pulls out his potion box, picks out a few unstable chemicals to place on the doors.) In that sacred place HID from the eyes of man is the fourth gold tablet that completes the plan... GO now... GO now... Go north... Go north...

The voice and image of the Oracle fade away and returns in a burst of light into the well below it. The group started to leave temple, Then Tal took a look at the Keeper, and saw that he turned to ashes.

Komaru finish the chemicals and closes his potion box, returns back to his group to take cover.

 **BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Just in time for suddenly there is a tremendous explosion within the cracks of the doorway. Lazlo & Co. reacting to the explosion above them - they freeze as smoke and dust pours into the opening above and rocks drop from the roof.

Lazlo: Back! Back! Go back!

Kika: But Lazlo...

Lazlo: GO BACK I SAY!

Kika & Co. turn and run back down the steps retreating towards the ORACLE's well as more rocks fall from the roof.

Kika: Go! Go! Down here! Inside!

Arista Whimpers as Lazlo pushes her into protection away from the fallen debris. Then the façade of the temple starting to collapse with a mighty roar, collapse and bury the entrance as the temple collapses. As Lazlo shepherds his party into the floor of the Well. Over, there is the continuing roar of the collapsing Temple. The destruction almost complete, the dust and noises dying away, and then one last column falls, and suddenly all is still, the entrance is buried from sight. Now, as the distant rumble has died away, Lazlo lifts his head, so do the others, they choke on the dust that fills the cave.

Keneth: Lazlo!

Lazlo and Arista moves to try to examine the entrance.

Keneth: The entrance is blocked!

Lazlo reacts as he finds it is utterly blocked from top to bottom with rubble, they are entombed.

Lazlo: Dammit!

He turns grimly to regard the others.

Komaru & Co. are about to move away, Komaru glances back.

Komaru: Farewell, Lazlo.

Lazlo and Men are now tearing at the rocks and rubble that entomb them, but making very little progress with clearing it. Finally Lazlo gives up and turns back into the cave, he meets Arista's terrified eyes, he forces a smile, and encouragingly grips her for a moment. Then he moves away, making a close inspection of their tomb. He comes close to Theodorus.

Theodorus: Perhaps it is our destiny to be buried alive.

Lazlo's eyes flash angrily.

Lazlo: Man's destiny lies in his own hands.

Kika stops dead, as she is aware of sunlight shafting onto Theodorus's silver head, she follows the shaft of light up to the vaulted roof high above them, the narrow opening at the top.

Lazlo: A live dog is better than a dead lion.

Kika is looking up, and then spins away towards her men.

Kika: Ted, your bow. All of you, your belts and sashes... make a strong rope.

She whirls away to upend the brazier, sends coals spilling across the floor, and then she works with ferocity, tearing off the iron handle of the brazier/ cauldron. The others watch him in astonishment.

Jeppe: I knew he'd go mad down here eventually!

Ted: But not quite so soon!

Kika works on, with great strength she tears the handle off the brazier, and then Lazlo holds the curved metal in his hands. And the sweat standing out on his brow, he begins, very, very slowly, to bend it straight endeavouring to fashion a long shaft-like arrow. Arista steps closer, watching, and then the metal is almost straight, and Kika begins to hammer it with a rock. she glances up, meets Arista's questioning eyes.

Kika: An arrow. A straight, sure arrow.

Jeppe reacts, Lazlo glances up, Jeppe follows his gaze to the opening in the roof, and then he realizes Kika's intention.

Jeppe: A strong rope.

Jeppe reacts, quickly takes off his sash, and of course, immediately his trousers start to fall down! He holds them up with his hand.

Jeppe: Come on, men. Trust in Leknaat!

Keneth laughs.

Lazlo: But tie up your camel.

Keneth: Hey, come. Do as he says. Your turbans and sashes. Hurry! Hurry!

From here on, Jeppe and the crew have to work hard to keep their trousers up! Some invent make-shift ways to keep them up, with torn strips from their shirts or pieces of turban.

Keneth: Tie strong.

Jeppe takes the initiative in making the rope.

Keneth: Strong.

Jeppe's hands tying sashes and turbans together.

Lazlo and Kika's hands holding the straight arrow and testing it to the string of the bow.

Jeppe tying the rope to the shaft of the arrow.

The task completed, the make-shift rope tied to the arrow, the arrow at the bow string, and now Kika moves to the centre of the cave, look up at the opening above him, and then starts to lie on the her back, and to brace the bow with her feet. The others now all watching tensely as Kika pulls the bow experimentally a few times, and then tenses, and begins to pull the bow with hands and feet, drawing the bow string back, back, creakingly tense, a prodigious pull. the bow is at its limit, Kika gently moves his feet until the arrow points up at the opening in the roof above. And then, she releases the arrow. It flies straight and true at, and through the opening. Jeppe holds the rope loosely in his hands, it pays through his hands at high speed, and then hangs free, hangs from the roof above.

Jeppe: Kika, you've done it!

Lazlo takes the rope and, ever so gently, hardly daring to breathe, he begins to draw it back toward him in the cave. Where the opening in the opening in the roof emerges outside, onto rough, rocky ground, we can see the arrow lying nearby, the silken rope slowly drawing it back to the opening. Then the rope sticks against a rock and he has to jerk it slightly, to overcome the rock, and then he draws it more, more until the arrow finally lies length-wise across the opening.

Lazlo: It's stuck!

He stares up at the rope - relaxes, get his breath - then Jeppe steps in.

Jeppe: I'm the lightest.

Lazlo: But I'm the most foolhardy.

He braces himself - and then begins to climb up the rope.

Tal: Easy, Lazlo.

Arista: It's holding fast.

Arista and Co. watching tensely as Lazlo climbs higher and higher up the rope. The rope taut now - but we see the arrow is slipping a bit. Arista & Co. gazing up fearfully as Lazlo is now more than halfway up the rope - and still going - he is well over the danger point now. If he were to fall now, he must be seriously wounded.

Jeppe: On you go!

Keneth: Go on, Lazlo.

The tension and effort beginning to tell - but he climbs up. The Homunculus in the shadows - now comes out - gazing up and off at Lazlo - and then, in a flurry of wings - it flies up.

All: Lazlo, Lazlo, Lazlo. Down!

The Homunculus enters shot and attacks him with fangs and claws - scratching and biting his arms and face. Arista and Co. watching in horror as Lazlo, clinging to the rope with one hand, tries to fend off the Homunculus. But in doing so, he is swinging and agitating the rope quite a bit and the arrow - jerking to the movements of the rope - is slipping - only an inch or so keeps Lazlo from plunging down below. Lazlo fights off the Homunculus - and then, it was struck by an arrow - it falls down to the ground. Komaru can feel the death of the Homunculus.

Maximilien: What is it, master?

Komaru: Nothing, nothing at all.

He remains puzzled for a moment - and then, still disturbed, moves on.

It was Jeppe who fired the shot with a bow.

Lazlo continues his climb. He appears through the opening and pulls himself to safety, holding arrow and rope. Arista and Co. react with relief to the spectacular success of Lazlo's climb to the top of the cave and into the jungle. Lazlo regains his breath - wipes the blood from his face - and then makes the rope secure - peers down and off through the opening of the cave and shouts:

Lazlo: All of you, up you come! Arista and ladies first. Hurry!

* * *

 **A/N: Two days ago, I bought the script of The Golden Voyage of Sinbad (1973), this helped me.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Six-armed Godess of Evil

**Chapet 12: The Six-armed Godess of Evil**

* * *

From a wooded valley below - to a cliff face high above - Komaru, Maximilien, Royce, Samuel, and a few Kooluk soidlers are walking along the plateau at the top of the cliff. They start to move among a number of human skulls stuck atop sticks - all the skulls are green -

Royce: What do you make of it, master?

Komaru: Nothing yet. But we will camp here.

Maximilien: (a nervous look round) Here? Can't we move on?

Komaru: You want to blunder on into the unknown in the dark?

Royce nods covinced.

Along a line of green skulls on top of a row of rocks, we pick up a live green face - mobile, eyes cunning as he watches. The view moves to Royce snuggled down into his blanket - then a Green hand enters shot and grips his shoulder - Royce turns - gazes up - and then reacts with a yell as he sees - the Green Face of the leader of the Green Men gazing down at him - hostile - armed with a primitive weapon.

Maximilien sits up in alarm to himseld surrounded by ten green men - looking very ferocious indeed. They are very primitive neolithic-like creatures. Komaru reacts - grabs for his sword - but at this instant the green men, some holding flares - move in to overcome Komaru, Maximilien, Royce, Samuel, and the soidlers. There is the briefest of struggles.

Lazlo and Co. move into scene, looking above them to the rocks above where they can hear the green men howling in thirump. To the plateau above - there just discernible is the glow of the green men's flare moving away.

Lazlo: Moving north.

Theodorus: (feeling it is fate again) It is as the Oracle said - "North to barren lands of pagan rites and pagan bands".

Kika: Alright, there's a steep climb ahead!

Komaru, Maximilien, Royce, and Samuel are guided roughly by their escort of green men through the rocks. As they come up to a temple they see something and pause. There was a stair leading up to the temple. Another group of green men are standing around the doorway. As they see their comrades with their captives they run into the temple. Next was a face of a nearby idol.

Komaru and Co. are pushed viciously into motion again by their captors. An open clearing - with an ornate temple of spectacular design - carved from the face of a great cliff. An eerie scene, made even worse by the light of the flares of the green men - flares that burn with a green light. as eight of the green men make their way up the staircase - into the temple - Komaru, Maximilien, Royce, and Samuel are hustle into scene towards the temple. Komaru pauses by a foreground as Royce is being dragged and hustled up the great staircase.

As Maximilien shakes off the two men holding him. He looks at them with contempt, his hands still tied behind his back, then moves off toward the staircase. As Komaru moves on up the staircase and into the Temple. The green men follow with spears pointed toward him. Komaru, Maximilien, Royce, Samuel dragged in - and stopped by doorway as the leader of the green men precedes them to:

A cool, shadowy and hallowed shrine - a shrine dominated by the shiny bronze figure of the GODDESS CARO. She stands about eight feet tall - nubile and sensuous and from her torso project six arms. She is mounted in a wavy, circular frame set atop a small bent-over grotesque figure. Her importance is even more evident by her position about four feet above floor level on a ledge, which circles the temple. Massive columns support the ornate ceiling. A strange eerie green light raking over CARO's black bronze body gets the mood of mystery and magic. On the palm of each of her six hands is painted an eye - the same as on Arista.

LEADER prostrates himself before CARO, talking in an unfamiliar tongue. Then he half rises -. gestures - and GREEN MEN force Komaru and Maximilien to before CARO. Again LEADER addresses the statue in an unfamiliar tongue.

Royce: What is it, master?

Leader babbles on.

Komaru: (indicating the bronze statue) They mean to sacrifice us to their living god. Don't

LEADER and GREEN MEN yell - raising their spears and swords in dedication to CARO. Komaru looks at Maximilien and shakes his head. Maximilien's Hands - as from his sleeve he shakes a small black phial. Komaru suddenly pushes aside the green men who hold him, and:

Maximilien: Oh mighty Caro, mightier than thou am I. Make obeisance to me and my master.

He points vigorously at CARO and in so doing he cunningly throws the black phial at the figure. The phial strikes - breaks and a smoky black liquid trickles down the statue's face. The full figure of CARO is now dripping smoking liquid running over her torso. The leader has overcome his shock - and now he comes in at KOURA - intent on killing him - but, there is the creak, the screech of tortured metal. She begins to move. The leader stops dead - shocked. GREEN MEN step back - releasing Komaru, Maximilien, Royce, and Samuel, who is equally astonished. Komaru moves boldly to stand before CARO. The statue looks down at KOURA then slowly steps out and down from her bronze frame. Atop the step she pauses for further instructions - swaying gently - unsure of her new found life.

Komaru chuckles to himself. He quickly turns to CARO.

Komaro: a dance of welcome, for your Master, Dance for me!

Komaru gestures to CARO who becomes more animated. She slowly descends the stairs to the main floor. There she begins to move into a sensuous, undulating dance, her movements are almost hypnotic as she sways in her Eastern like dance.

He has his intensive stare in his eyes again. He takes a moment to glance over to the GREEN MEN.

Slowly some of the green men raise their heads and eyes to watch in wonder. The dance continues for some moments until Komaru is sure he has left a strong impression. He snaps his fingers, and:

Komaru: Stop!

CARO stops dead - probably with arms extended in some difficult attitude - it remains thus. KOURA turns his eyes on the GREEN MEN - who avert theirs.

Komaru: You!

The LEADER is prompt and ready to obey.

Komaru mouths a few words in the unfamiliar tongue. Leader nods - scrambles to his feet - moves to the entrance - stops - looks at Royce. Komaru looks worn, ravage with the marks of age, completely spent. But his eyes are triumphant.

Komaru: (nods)I have told them to take you and feast and wine you well. They will treat you and the others like a holy man.

Royce smiles in anticipation.

Komaru: Maximilien.

Maximilien: Master.

Komaru: I shall remain and commune with their deity. Go.

Leader and Green men - obserquiously lead Maximilien, Royce, Samuel away, through an arch to another chamber.

Komaru: Go now!

Komaru is alone in the shrine - he turns to smile at CARO.


	14. Chaper 13: Lazlo vs CARO

**Chaper 13: Lazlo vs. CARO**

* * *

Oracle's Voice: In that sacred place, hid from the eyes of man, is the fourth gold tablet.

Komaru: The fourth golden tablet is here somewhere... and I shall find it...

He suddenly hacks away at a possible hiding place with his sword, then later chests.

Komaru: I shall find it!

As Lazlo reaches the top - leans back to hoist, help Arista who is tiring from the journey - the remainder are following. Komaru pausing to get his breath - we see that he has already hacked away a number of hiding places. He resumes his search, having destroyed urns, altar pieces, etc. Lazlo & Co. pass through the skull area. Komaru continues his search, frantically upending urns, smashing relics, etc. Revealing Lazlo & CO pressed into cover - surveying the approach to the Temple area.

Arista is very close to Lazlo - now she puts her mouth to his ear and whispers:

Arista: Lazlo... (he looks at her) Are we near to the end of this journey?

Lazlo: Perhaps...

Arista: (urgently) There is something I must tell you... before it is over ... something you must know ...

Theodorus: and the Stars of Destiny move in the direction of the Temple. Lazlo rises and moves away - Arista remains, gazing after him for a moment and:

Arista: (barely whisper after him) I have come to love you.

It is not sure if Lazlo has heard or not - already he is moving towards the Green Temple, Arista can only follow. Lazlo & CO quietly move across towards the temple steps Lazlo & CO mount the stairs to the entrance of the shrine.

Komaru - his frustration and anger growing at every moment, is still searching.

Komaru: (to Caro) I won't be denied! I won't be-

He renews his attacks on the shrine and other ornaments. Lazlo & Co. are quite close to the doorway now and reacting to the shattering, breaking sounds within the shrine, Lazlo hesitates then, sword drawn, he moves to enter the doorway. Komaru shatters a fine urn and then moves on to break open a filigree casket. We witness the fanatical build-up of his obsession - his burning fever of a madness. Lazlo & Co. have entered the shrine. They stop and watch the demented activity of Komaru. Theodorus stands to draw his sword - but Lazlo prevents him.

Lazlo: No.

Kika steps forward and:

Kika: Komaru!

Komaru spins round to face Lazlo and Kika - shocked by the sudden confrontation. Kika makes a low mocking bow.

Kika: Kika... Queen Kika...

Lazlo: We meet again.

Kika: (rises - faces Komaru - grins) And I am very much at your service, Sire! (draws her sword) My blade too.

Samuel pops out of the dark.

Samuel: And so does me! Lady Kika.

Komaru: Wait! this is my duel.

Lazlo steps in.

Lazlo: (gestures) It shall be a fair fight I promise you - despite your wizardry - and to the death.

Komaru: To the death...? Certainly. (picks up sword from Samuel.)

Komaru turns to CARO and snaps his fingers. With a metallic sound her head slowly turns towards Komaru for further instructions. Lazlo and his party are stunned. He takes a step backward not quite knowing what to do or expect.

Komaru: To the death, Caro - death to our enemy!

Komaru glances at Lazlo then turns and throws the sword he is holding towards Caro's hands. Instantly one of Caro's hands reaches out to grab the sword in mid air. Instantly two swords grow out of her other two hands. Our view moves to her other set of arms and progressively they too grow swords. They cannot believe their eyes. But Lazlo now realizes he has a different opponent that he had planned. Again he has an hypnotic expression on his face as he looks towards the statue. Intense concentration causes beads of perspiration to appear on his face. Instantly Caro turns to Lazlo with a quick movement like a Japanese Samurai Swordsman. All swords point towards Lazlo There is a pause. Lazlo realizes he has no choice but to fight this new monster. He backs away with a strange concentrated look on his face. Our view moves with him. Caro stands ready - waiting for the first move of Lazlo's swaying like a great cobra - all swords ready for action.

More of Lazlo's men join with swords poised for a fight. Caro takes the first lunge. Immediately men and women (Snowe, Kika, Tal, Keneth, Paula, Jewel, Ted, Jeppe, Sigurd, Hervey, America, Trishtan) and statue break into battle. Lazlo and Kika displays brilliant swordsmanship, fends, fights and holds off the six swords Caro. His other men hold their own. One of Kika's men attacks.

Katarina: No, wait! Don't!

Lazlo: Stay Back!

He is run through by one of Caro's swords. As she takes up fighting with the other men in their new position. We see the men's swords flick in and out of frame.

Arista, Theodorus, Flare, Katarina, Rikie, and Rakgi all watch the battle. Lazlo, Kika and their men swing fiercely at CARO's swords which jab into the picture in front of them. Caro too attacks the swords entering the picture, from Lazlo's men. Our view moves with her as she drives Lazlo and MEN back. Tal and Keneth break away behind the statue and take up fighting with her other three arms.

Jeppe picks up a brazier and:

Jeppe: Stand clear!

Throws it on the back of Caro's head. Lazlo and MEN drive CARO back into another section of the shrine. Behind them is a staircase in front of which is a great grotesque stone statue. There is a large stone column near the base of the stairs. As they fight Lazlo and MEN circle CARO. Their intention is to try to drive her up the staircase. Keneth joins in the fight and Another one of Kika's men is killed by a sword of Caro. Keneth is wounded in the arm. Kika and Lazlo manages to make CARO pursue him up the stairs. Lazlo goes behind the column closely followed by CARO. Jeppe joins in, but one of Caro's swords knocks him back against a column. He is stunned, and slips to his knees. Caro now has Lazlo all to herself and drives him back and out of frame towards the edge of the staircase.

Lazlo defends himself with the last bit of energy he has, Our view moves with him as CARO's swords hammer at him one after the other, Kika is knocked off the stairs while Jeppe shakes his head then looks up to see Lazlo's plight. He charges to his aid. Lazlo is driven back to the edge of the staircase where he takes a flying leap onto the head of the grotesque stone statue. As CARO moves in to give the final death blow Jeppe runs in, gaves Caro a tremendous push, sending her over the edge of the stairs. She falls Jeppe just catches himself from going over as well. The statue of Caro breaks into pieces.

Lazlo: Jeppe (Lazlo helps Jeppe from going over the edge)

Lazlo is till atop of the head of the statue, breathing heavily. Jeppe is close by - both regard the broken statue of Caro. Jeppe saw a golden tablet which has fallen out of the statue. It lies there, gleaming.

Jeppe: Lazlo!

Lazlo: The Golden Tablet!

Lazlo leaps down from the head of the stone statue. Jeppe drops down as well. Komaru stares at them both.


	15. Chapter 14: The God of the single eye

**Chapter 14: The God of the single eye**

* * *

Maximilien sees Lazlo hasn't a chance alone, turns and rushes to the corridor leading to the side chamber doorway, shouting:

Maximilien: Your God has been desecrated, Save your temple.

Kika is about to overtake Komaru - when: through another doorway the Green Men start to enter, followed by Royce and Samuel. Komaru gives them a command in their language. Then Green Men rush towards Lazlo, Kika and their crew and seize them. Lazlo & Co react - hastily they bring up their swords - but sheer weight of number of GREEN MEN entering now from a second direction overcomes them. Komaru watches in satisfaction as they are seized and held by Green Men. He moves to confront Lazlo and Kika, who are securely pinioned by a number of GREEN MEN. Komaru smiles as he retrieves the golden tablet from Lazlo. He loots Lazlo's and Theodorus pockets for the other three. In his hands he now holds the four golden tablets. The green men use the captured weapons to threaten Lazlo & Co.

Komaru turns to Lazlo & Co.

Komaru: Since you have been so diligent in your quest - I will quench your thirst for knowledge... (he examines the tablets interpreting them as:) Here it is written that the Fountain of Destiny lies within easy march...

Lazlo & Co. react to the phrase.

Theodorus: (awed) The Fountain of Destiny?

Komaru: (smiles) Yes. where the gods smiles upon mortal man... But I shall not enter that hallowed place empty-handed... (he flourishes the tables) for it is also written that he who places each of these tablets into the waters of the Fountain, shall receive in turn... (holds up one tablet) Youth... (holds up second tablet) The army of the undead... (holds up third tablet) Invulnerability. (holds up fourth tablet) ...and, best of all... a Crown of untold riches. (smiles) All this is my destiny. (his smile fades) But I fear your destiny already faces you here - For have you not destroyed their most sacred shrine? May Leknaat receive you. I bid you farewell.

Komaru, Maximilien, Royce, and Samuel exit as Lazlo & Co. are engulfed at the command of the Green Leader, and they are hustled back toward the shrine. Outside, Komaru looks back reacting to the wild cries of Green Men, then turning to Royce and Samuel...

Komaru: (smiles) Their journey is over! (waves tablets) ...and mine ... almost. Maximilien, Come with me! Return to the ship, Royce...

Royce:(gratefully) To hear is to obey, master.

Komaru: Samuel, have the crew make ready for our return to Tamhil.

Royce: (bows very low) Sire...

In the temple, the Green Leader produces a giant ceremonial sword. Arista pulls free - runs to get closer to Lazlo, in doing so the Green Men grab her - and, for the first time, her marked palm is revealed to the Green Men. It has a profound effect on the Green Leader and the green Men - the Green Leader lowers the sword - there is a great deal of guttural chat between the Green Men. For a moment it seems that Lazlo and his men are forgotten as the Green Men regard the mark in awe. For a moment it appears that Arista's mark is going to mean a dramatic reversal of the Green Men's aggression - but then: There is a sudden joyous shout from the Green Men - joyous - and yet chilling. The Green Leader spouts some words.

Lazlo: What is it? What are they doing?

The Green Leader is talking.

Jeppe: (happily)They take her to be one of their own, a goddess, we're saved!

Theodorus: (in horror) No! She is the sacrifice they have been long awaiting... the sacrifice to their living God. the Demon of Darkness...

The Green Men converge on Arista, shouting wildly. Then they lift Arista and start to bear her away up the stairs to the pit head.

Arista: Lazlo... Lazlo!

Lazlo struggles likes a wild man - but he and his Men are forced back by the spears of the Green Men who remain behind. Arista is borne away during Lazlo's desperate struggles. Arista reacts as she finds herself near the edge of a deep, dark shart - the only way down into it appears to be a small platform which can be winched to the bottom of the pit. There is now no way out. The sides are too steep. Arista struggles, twists her head, turns and sees the pit. Lazlo and Co. being brought under armed guard up the stairway - as though to be witnesses to her agony.

Lazlo struggles tremendously - but he is held back - even though he keeps on struggling. A ring of Green Men put a ring of spears against his throat - he is helpless. His eyes flick to Theodorus nearby, who is in a similar plight. Meanwhile Arista, struggling, cannot prevent the Green Men from placing her on the lift/elevator-like platform that is suspended on the rim of the pit, and obviously connected to the winch nearby.

Arista, held by a Green Man - stands helplessly upon the platform. Another Green Man clutching a very large fashioned primitive horn of a giant ram which was attached to the side of the elevator stands alongside them. The platform starts to descend. Lazlo twists his head - watching her helplessly.

Lazlo: Arista! Arista!

Arista descends on the platform still held by the Green Man with the second green man alongside. The platform sways and twists as the rocks move upward. The Green Men operate the winch. It is a great drum, taller than a normal man. Another Green Man operates the crudely constructed brake which lets the rope out slowly. Shooting over arista's shoulder we see the bottom of the pit moving towards us. There is a cave opening at one side. As the platform hits bottoms one green man rushes Arista off the platform and towards our view. The other green man with the ram's horn moves off towards the cave opening. The green man struggles to hold Arista. He pauses in front of a great rock and looks.

Plaque above cave opening has painted upon it a huge eye, as on Arista's hand. As she is held, left frame, the second green man runs to the centre of the opening. He pauses, then lifts the ram's horn to his lips and blows a long, Strident blast, which echoes and re-echoes through the empty hollow caves. All fall still. The two green men stare intently at the cave opening, Arista is chilled by the sudden silence. She looks up towards the top of the pit. The green men at the rim are quiet. All stare towards cave opening, as Arista and the green men, look towards the cave opening, the second green man lifts the ram's horn to his lips and blows another blast. It echoes again through the caves and pit. He stares anxiously into the silent black tunnel.

Arista does not know what to expect. She looks up at the rim of the pit again overwhelmed by the silence. Then she hears faintly at first, but growing louder, closer, the sound of hooves. The two green men mount the platform and it rises quickly into the air, leaving Arista alone. she runs into scene after the green men, but is too late. She watches for a moment then turns backs to face the cave opening alone. She moves back to her former position sliding along the rock in terror, staring off at the opening. the sound was getting closer and louder.

And now the sound has grown to thunderous proportions, heralding whatever is to appear from the tunnel, and now, we see a vague shadow moving toward us in the entrance. suddenly there emerges from the Opening a huge Oni - it stops and looks at Arista. It has one eye in the centre of its face. Terrified- she screams! Lazlo & Co. react to Arista's screams. The hoof beats com closer, the shadow of the Oni falls over her, her eyes glaze - she drops to the ground unconscious.

Theodorus: (turns to face the sky) Was that the destiny you mark for her? To end as a sacrifice for barbarians?

He struggles to free himself from his captors. The Oni, his back to us, Arista in his hands, looks up as he hears: The Green Men are now celebrating the success of their sacrifice, we can hear joyous shouts and see them waving their arms in glee. The Oni exits with Arista in hands.

Lazlo views the celebrating Green Men with disgust and anger - looks around desperately for some way to from himself - his eyes fix on Theodorus.

Theodorus: Almighty Leknaat be merciful.

Lazlo: Take off your mask!

As Theodorus hesitates.

Lazlo: Uncover it, I said!

Theodorus now removes is silver head. The green men's eyes are open wide as they stare in wonder. Theodorus slowly turns to display his head to the others. as he turns there IS no face - merely a human skull covered with a sort of transparent flesh, with the Theodorus bright sharp eyes glinting from the sockets. It is an unnerving sight - the Green Men falter, fall back a pace. Their various reactions. They retreat in panic as the Theodorus moves towards them. Lazlo seizes the opportunity of their retreat and shock He leaps forward smiting down several of the Green Men nearby and arming himself with weapons from the fallen Green Men. Kika, Tal, Keneth, Paula, Snowe, Jewel, Jeppe, Ted, Sigurd, Hervey, America, Trishtan, Flare, and Katarina retrieve their own weapons at the same time.

The first shock is over for the Green Men and they start to gain their aggressiveness again. But by now Lazlo has his own sword - he leaps in front of the Theodorus to defend him while the Theodorus replaces his silver helmet and grabs a sword. They battle on, retreating toward the pit shaft. As Lazlo and the Theodorus defend their position Tal, Keneth, Flare, Paula, Snowe, Jewel, Jeppe, Katarina, Rikie, and Rakgi leap and join them clutching their bows, arrows and spears. Theodorus, Tal, Keneth, And Men and Women jump onto the platform. Lazlo and Jeppe drive the Green Men slightly beyond the winch. While Kika, Sigurd, Ted, Hervey, America, and Trishtan fights the green men on the other side.

Lazlo: Hold on!

With two hard blows, Lazlo severs the rope holding the winch from turning. It begins to revolve. Jeppe is already on his way to the platform.

Kika: We'll take care of these thugs. Go now Lazlo! Save the girl! Go! RUN!

The platform starts down and disappears. As it does so Jeppe runs into shot - leaps - and graps the rope:

Jeppe: Lazlo!

Riding down with it out of picture. Lazlo dashes away from the winch as it gains speed, Lazlo too leaps to grap it as it continues to pay out. Theodorus, Tal, Keneth, And Men and Women holding on to the ropes as the swinging platform gains in speed of descent. The brake rope begins to smoke as it revolves faster feeding out the rope. The green men try feverishly to stop it. Lazlo and Jeppe move down through picture clutching the rope as the background rocks move up behind them. As the platform hits the bottom - shatters - and Theodorus & Co. are tossed in various directions. Jeppe and Lazlo drop from the rope after the platform has hit. The green men are staring down - shouting angrily - and then beginning to hurl their spears.

Lazlo: Into the tunnel! This way!

Lazlo urges Jeppe and Theodorus to theirs feet as spears and arrows rain down in front of them. Tal, Keneth, Flare, Paula, Snowe, and Jewel gathers up the bows, arrows, and swords they took from above. All rush out right. Lazlo & Co. run towards the comparative safety of the mouth of the tunnel. The arrows and spears rain down around them.

Lazlo & Co. in the mouth of the tunnel - they get their breath - and their bearing - the tunnel leads back. They move on into the tunnel. Kika & Co. escapes the temple and pursues after Kumaro.


	16. Chapter 15: The Fountain of Destiny

**Chapter 15: The Fountain of Destiny**

* * *

At the entrance to the fountain of detiny in the early morning, A huge rock covers the entrance. We know it is an entrance by virtue of the heiroglyphics over the rock filled entrance. Komaru and Maximilien as they reacts, then, in Komaru's excitement, consults the tablets he carries and in so doing lets the magic box silp from his shoulder - he grabs at it - but it tumbles over the cliff. Komaru hurries to the rock and tries to move it. It won't budge. He tries several times - then moves to gaze down into the valley. The magic box smashed to pieces below with its contents scattered about unrecognisable.

As Lazlo and Co. arrive in a cavern where there are four different tunnels leading out.

Lazlo: We will separate - Keneth there - you Jeppe there - Me, Katarina, Rikie, and Rakgi will take this way...

They splitup - Jeppe with a spear and sword in hand takes one tunnel alone Keneth with a sword and Tal, another - Theodorus another Lazlo takes one of his own, As they enter the tunnels.

The Oni carries Arista in his hands throught the tunnel. Komaru is so near yet so far. He returns to study the huge rock - and then, with an air of ceremony, he sits facing it, Then he looks up at the sky. He puts together all four golden tablets to make an amulet to lift up in the air.

Komaru: Let my powers sustain me, let them not desert me now, oh Demons of Darkness.

Then gradually - he turns and begins to concentrate on the rock. As their demoniac stare changes colour.

Komaru: [ Sighs ] Let them sustain me.

It begins to move of its own volition - to creak, an inch at a time then cracks and splinters away to rubble, opening the entrance it covered. The Oni hears the rocks falling and puts down Arista to investigate. As Lazlo emerges from behind some giant stalagmites. He reacts as he finds himself at the centre of an axis to many different paths, ImageFor a moment he is not sure which to take - then he moves along in the semi darkness.

Komaru plainly suffering extreme physical distress at using these 'last resort' mental powers. It finally tumbles-aside completely and the entrance is laid bare. He is almost another man when we see . His hair is totally white Image his face aged even more than ever. He only just manages to stagger to his feet and has to stand there exhausted for a while with Maximilien as his help before he can enter.

Jeppe hears a noise ahead - he backs up stealthily, quietly - backs up and then we PULL OUT to reveal Keneth backing out of another tunnel opening - they collide, at first causing a terrible fright between them. Then HAROUN reacts comically just as Tal appears.  
As they all regard one another they are startled by another noise. At first it sounds like a horse moving about but then the sound changes, They drop back into the shadows. They hear a sound coming from another opening. Finally Theodorus emerges.

Jeppe: Any sign of Arista?

Theodorus: Nothing!

Lazlo, Katarina, Rikie, and Rakgi follows a new route much deeper in the cave complex.

Lazlo: Arista. [ Whispering ] Arista.

The silence is eerie - only dripping water sounds can be heard in the distance. As They moves forward something crunches under his Imagefeet. He freezes. Staring up at him is part of a human skull and Arista's coat. Lazlo's heart sinks with fear for Arista's safety. He is evidently in the eating hall of the great beast. Strewn up the path are many human bones - the leftovers of a previous sacrifice.

Rakgi: Lazlo... I'm sorry...

Rikie: Rakgi. Please Lazlo - Don't give up hope.

Snowe, Flare, Paula, and Jewel followed another tunnel. While Keneth and Tal followed the other with Theodorus and Jeppe behind then.

Komaru stumbles through the small cave entrance high on the rock chamber. He stands there a while, exhausted, hoping his strength will return. Sounds of rushing water echo in the cave chamber. He looks down in awe, his face strained in anticipation, A small stone staircase leads down to the cave floor, which he descends. Frustrated by his own weakness he reaches the bottom of the stairway and stops.

In the vast cavern proper - is a circular section of a giant stone highly carved - monoliths. In the centre - surrounded by water is the fabulous FOUNTAIN OF DESTINY. Its waters form a million flashing colours from the reflection of sunlight coming through two large openings near the top of the cavern. Its centre a geyser pushing tons of water into the air. Around this are shadows - dark tunnels.

Komaru: The fountain of destiny, the final place.

Maximilien: Master!

Komaru: Stay out of this.

Komaru - the tablets in his hand - ready - he moves slowly forward toward the fountain. Komaru moves across foreground - struggling - he gathers strength and moves toward the fountain rim. He kneels in prayer.

Komaru: Almost-

Then he collapses.

Komaru: Almost-

Struggling - he pushes the first tablet into the water.

Lazlo then hears a moan - he stops and listens - again only the sounds of dripping water - then the moan - he moves in the direction of the sound. It seems to come from behind a rock. Cautiously Ragki climbs over the wall of the rock to find a sort of animal pen made of rock pieces.

Ragki: Lazlo Look!

Amongst all the bones in one corner is: Arista - almost semi-conscious with fear.

Lazlo: Arista!

Quickly he reaches an arm down to help her up.

Arista: (whispers) Lazlo...

Lazlo grips her, pulls her up - and free - they embrace for a long moment - then finally they regard one another - she shyly - he with great love and affection.

Arista: You followed me instead of Komaru?

Lazlo nods gently.

Arista: Then he has won the race - and the prize ...

Lazlo: The race perhaps... (he lifts her face to regard her) . . .but not the prize . . . Not the prize.

Arista: A Crown of untold riches . . .

Lazlo: (interjects) Are but nothing compared with those eyes...

Arista: But, Lazlo . . . your Destiny . . .

Lazlo: (interjects) Is where it always has been ... (cupping her face in his hands) ...in my own hands.

Arista would speak, but he lays a finger upon her lips.

Lazlo: I made my choice - and regret nothing. (smiles) That is Destiny, Arista - true Destiny...

And now he releases her face - and takes her two hands as though to pull her up towards him and away - but then he reacts - stops dead - staring at her hands. She follows his - as he turns her hands over - palm and back, a couple of times - the 'eye' has disappeared. Then he meets Arista's eyes.

Arista: What does it mean?

Katarina: It can mean only one thing - that its purpose has been served.

Rikie: Then . . . she is Free!

Outside, Kika & Co. follows Royce. Soon they surround him.

Kika: Going some where Royce?

Royce: On my orders of the master.

Sigurd: Perhaps you better show us where Komaru gone to.

In the Tunnel, Jeppe is following the path then he hears footsteps. He hide behind a rock stealthily, quietly - backs up - and then we pull out to reveal Theodorus walking out of another tunnel opening - Jeppe is relieved, then he is startled by Keneth.

Jeppe: [ Gasps ]

Keneth: Shh! Frightened you, huh? Arista?

Jeppe shook his head.


	17. Chapter 16: The Forces of Good and Evil

**Chapter 16: The Forces of Good and Evil**

* * *

Rikie: You're finally free now of your own free will Arista. Even your mother, Elenor was the Tenki Star. But your still her daughter.

Arista: But I ...

Lazlo: Listen!

Arista falls silent - sound of water is louder now. Lazlo is beginning to put things together in his mind - there is a growing excitement about him. Lazlo turns towards sound of water that grows louder every moment - then turn back to Arista and grins.

Lazlo: Perhaps the race isn't won or lost yet ...

He starts to move towards the sound - and as he does so - he grins upwards as though at

Lazlo: ... and Destiny may lie in larger hands than mine ...

Now he and Arista get to the rock and look beyond it. Beyond the rock can be seen another cave area. A strange multi-coloured light is flickering on it. (The light from Lazlo's dream) - the look of light playing upon water.

Lazlo: (murmurs) The Final Place

And he takes Arista's trembling hand and starts to lead her around the rock. As Lazlo, Arista, Katarina, Rikie, and Rakgi appear in the entrance of what is obviously a much larger cavern. They react to the sight of: The Fountain is gushing forth before them. In front of it, almost unnoticed, Komaru is still praying and Maximilien wachting. Lazlo, Arista, Katarina, Rikie, and Rakgi are lost in wonder of the cave for a moment - then - Lazlo notices Komaru.

Komaru is praying, watching in awe. He looks up at the fountain. Lazlo surprises Maximilien and orders Katarina to gaurd him. As the top of the fountain begins to drops, then it began to grow again - and changes colour to Gold - Komaru continues to watch. He bathes his face in the waters of the fountain, then it changes back to normal colour. Komaru covers his face, the three remaining golden tablets by his side, a hand comes into frame next to him and snatches the two tablets from the egde of the fountain pool. Lazlo have seized the advantage - sword in one hand - the three tablets in the other.

Komaru turns to face Lazlo. The first miracle of the tablets has indeed succeeded. Komaru's face is restored as we first saw him in the opening of our story. Lazlo back away - his face reflecting his amazement at the miracle - as Komaru smiles and says:

Komaru: The energy of youth is mine again. You are too late, Lazlo.

Lazlo: (flourishes three tablets) But The army of the undead, Invulnerability, a Crown of of many riches, I'll deny you these. (indicates his sword) With my sword ... with my life.

Komaru rises, spreads his arms wide and addresses the fountain as though in prayer - in supplicaton.

Komaru: (incanting) 0 Gods and Demons of Darkness — 0 — Baphomet! Rid me forever of this enemy stands between me and my destiny! I plead!

For a moment Komaru's plea shakes him, but then he grins and putting the three enmeshed tablets into his sash for safe keeping, says:

Lazlo: They don't hear you, Komaru ...

Komaru: I implore!

A sound is heard ... above the sound of the fountain. It is the sound of hooves. They turn to look toward the sound. They take a step forward, the sound of hooves increases. Arista, also reacting to the terrifying sound - she knows what it is! Out of the entrance bursts the Oni. It utters a terrible cry and rears at the sight of the strangers in its domain. The Oni takes a step forward, glaring with its one evil eye first at Komaru, and then at Lazlo. Komaru's eyes pull back to see him point at Lazlo and say:

Komaru: Kill him! Destroy Lazlo!

The Oni moves slowly towards Lazlo - his one eye glaring at him, He has a huge boulder in his hand. Arista looks on helplessly. Komaru backs to a safer place behind a monolith, Maximilien breaks free from Katarina. They looks on waiting for Lazlo to be slaughtered. The Oni has now raised the huge rock easily above its head and Imagedashes it down in front of where Lazlo is standing, Lazlo dodges to the left as the rock splinters into many pieces and leaps onto the fallen monolith for greater safety and to even his height with this enormous creature.

Lazlo backs against the monolith. The Oni rears as Lazlo leaps on to the fallen monolith to fight the Oni. Arista was trembling with fear. Lazlo balancing precariously on top of the fallen monolith swings and jabs his sword as the Oni tries to pick him up. Lazlo swings his sword and dodges the Oni's hands. As Lazlo fights the Oni he is forced to move back, trips in a crack in the fallen monolith, and disappears over the edge. Lazlo hits his head on the ground. The Oni has now picked up another boulder and advances. Lazlo struggles to his feet as our view moves around the fallen monolith. The Oni moves around the monolith to get at Lazlo.

It hurls a rock at Lazlo - it shatters against the monolith just missing Lazlo's head. Ragki turns to the fountain and:

Rakgi: In Leknaat's name, save him. Let not this be his destiny... In the name of goodness and love. Save him!

In contrast to Komaru's demand - it is a simple moving prayer. And in answer - we hear a screeching cry, the beating of wings, and the sound of something coming alone one of the other tunnels. Komaru reacts to the sound and turns to see what is happening. The Oni turns towards the tunnel momentarily distracted from his efforts to destroy Lazlo. As crashing out of the tunnel appears a Live Griffin, half eagle half lion - an awesome creature. It releases a terrifying roar - an eagle/lion roar!

As Lazlo's sees the Oni's reactions as it recognizes its arch enemy. as the Oni roars and bellows Lazlo slips behind it. The Oni attention is now on but one enemy - the Griffin. Lazlo watches the Oni and moves out of picture for cover back to Arista. The Oni slowly backs away as the Griffin enters the Scene. The two creatures hiss and bellow each waiting for the other to make the first strike. Slowly they circle sizing up each other in front of the fountain.

As Theodorus, Snowe, Jeppe, Flare, Paula, Tal, Jewel and Keneth hear a terrifying roar echo through the chambers. They hurry towards it. Then they appear from another area nearby. They too look in awe at the battle of the giants. They see Lazlo and move off towards him. The fight between Oni and Griffin continues, rolling - snapping - roaring - snarling - biting - and tearing at each other. Griffin snaps its beak-like mouth around Oni's wrist - and the struggle continues as they move.

Komaru and Maximilien watches the struggle, Komaru starts to draw his sword. Griffin appears to be getting on top. Komaru on right of frame watching anxiously as his champion looks to be in trouble. Lazlo & Co's eyes still on the fight.

Theodorus: It is as the oracle foretold. The forces of good and evil battling eternally.

Katarina nods absently, he too is riveted by the fight - but then reacts as another thought strikes her!

Katarina: It also foretold that it's the deeds of weak and mortal men...

Komaru, in his hiding place, reacting, almost as though he has read Lazlo's mind:

Oracle's Voice: May tip the scales one way or the other.

And then leaps forward towards the griffin and Oni, lifts his sword and with a mighty stroke wounds the griffin's rear leg. Its hind quarters collapse, and it struggles to hold its own. Lazlo & Co. reacting to what has just happened. The Oni has now grabbed the Griffin's throat and is strangling it. The Griffin falls, collapses, breathing heavily at the feet of the Oni. The fight has been dramatically decided. The Oni lets out a roar of conquest. Komaru watches triumphantly.


	18. Chapter 17: Lazlo Vs The Oni

**Chapter 17: Lazlo Vs. The Oni**

* * *

The Oni turns to select a new enemy, and singles out:

Arista realizes she is about to become the new target.

Lazlo: Snowe!

Lazlo, Snowe, Jeppe, Flare, Paula, Tal, Jewel and Keneth leap out to distract the Beast and stand facing it.

Katarina: Arista stay here with us.

The Oni moves forward to commence his charge in towards where Lazlo & Co. wait to repel the charge.

The Oni roars and charges through Lazlo and the stars of destiny. Arista also watches in horror. Lazlo & Co. jab at the Oni with their swords. Flare shoots an arrow at the Oni and Jeppe to throws a spear into the Oni's chest - it cries out in agony, renches the spear out and chases its attackers.

Komaru: Kill them all!

Lazlo now mounts the fallen monolith to exploit the one position where he can gain a height advantage. Then jumps towards the Oni's back, Leaps onto its back close behind the neck - where the beast cannot reach him.

Snowe: Lazlo!

Lazlo stabs at the unprotected neck and back of the beast with one of his twin swords, while the Oni tries to grab at Lazlo unsuccessfully. Lazlo on Oni's back, plunging his sword in again and again. Komaru, beginning to look worried at the success Lazlo seems to be having. The Oni twists and turns, rears and roars, trying to get at Lazlo.

Jeppe bends to pick up the spear which the Oni has thrown down. Soon he is joined by Jeppe, Flare, Paula, Tal, Jewel and Keneth and they circle the Oni, Lazlo still on its back - stabbing at it with spear, arrow and sword. arista looks on helplessly. The Oni rears and turns, Lazlo still astride his back - snatches Jeppe's spear from him and using this as a weapon violently swings at Snowe, Jeppe, Flare, Paula, Tal, Jewel and Keneth - knocking them down like ninepins. They all hit the ground and lie there unconscious.

Kika & Co. with Royce appear from another area nearby. They too look in awe at the battle of the Oni.

Hervey: Over there!

The Oni having rid himself of seven enemies, now turns to concentrate his attentions on Lazlo. With a surpreme effort he rears, dislodging Lazlo from his back. Lazlo is hurled to the stone steps near the fallen monolith. Lazlo hits the ground - lies motionless - apparently dead. The three golden tablets fall from his sash at the impact and slide off. Komaru's eyes flash at the sight of the other three tablets, but he still hugs the protection of the monolith. He dare not enter the arena yet - not while the Oni still rages about. Maximilien tries to get them:

Komaru: Don! Not in a middle of the battle. Go around them.

Maximilien sneaks around the fountain.

The Oni bellows, turns, dislodges the sword from his neck and drops it.

Arista horrified runs to then with Rikie, Theodorus, and Ragki, as the great beast falls to its knees. It struggles and gasps for breath - the sword has found its target. As it struggles to its feet and staggers out of our view.

Kika comes into view and sees the bodies of the Oni and the Griffin.

Kika: What a waste of good and evil...

Komaru puts his eyes on the tablets - leaves the monolith he has been hiding behind with Maximilien and moves forward.

Kika: Not so fast!

Komaru turns around and saw Kika with Royce as her prisoner.

Kika: Not bad... for a sorcerer of the black arts. A sorcerer who cheats for his champion, or loses to a prince.

Komaru looks up at Kika.

Komaru: you've got a better attitude... for a pirate queen.

Kika: I'm a Tenko Star of the Stars of Destiny.

Then a sword points behind Kika's back.

Samuel: Meaning the word 'Lone Star'!

Kika: Since when?

Samuel: Since you cut my arm off.

Kika drops her swords.

Samuel' mates and Kooluk soldiers surround Sigurd, Hervey, Ted, America, and Trishtan. Arista is trying to revive Tal, Jeppe, and Keneth. Now leaves them to go to Lazlo. Then, Maximilien snatches up the tablets and rushes towards the fountain, while Arista in right of frame crouches to touch Lazlo - he sits up - a bit stunned but otherwise alright. Then he reacts and:

Lazlo shakes his head trying to clear it and snaps:

Lazlo: Maximilien!

He reaches for his sword. Maximilien, holding the second golden tablet - smiles as he drops it into the water of the fountain as Arista and Lazlo look on in the background.

Royce: Master!

Royce then ran to his master, then saw his restored face.

Royce: Your Face! It's young again.

Komaru: Yes Royce... the Rune of Youth from the first tablet. And it's mine again.


	19. Chapter 18: The Army of the Undead

**Chapter 18: The Army of the Undead**

* * *

Maximilien: Now it's my turn now Prince Lazlo. The Rune of the Army of the Undead is now at my command.

The ground began to quake, and opening up each small holes came out an army of skeletons in armor. Maximilien's eyes burn with an intense force. Lazlo and Arista back up to the rest of the stars who recovered. Maximilien gazes hypnotically toward the skeleton army, motivating them with his will. His eyes are huge and compelling.

Samuel orders his men to release Sigurd, Hervey, America, Trishtan, and Ted.

Maximilien: (fierce whisper) Kill!... Kill!

As the skeletons abruptly comes to life, lifting their swords and shields into position.

Maximilien: Let's match the power of Maximilien, Heir to the Rune of the Army of the Undead, against the famous Lazlo En Kuldes, Prince of the Kingdom of Obel, Brother of the Princess Flare En Kuldes, Son of the King Lino En Kuldes, Tenkai Star of 108 Stars of Destiny, And Heir Rune of Punishment. Archers!

Skeleton archers loads their bows with arrows.

Maximilien: Open fire!

Raising their bows as one, the archers fire, reaching into quivers for another arrow before the first salvo has even reached the zenith of its trajectory. A rain of arrows rain down toward Lazlo & Co., then Katarina puts up a force field over Lazlo, Arista, Theodorus, Snowe, Jeppe, Flare, Paula, Tal, Jewel and Keneth with her rod. The arrows hit the shield, and the heroes are unharmed.

Maximilien: How interesting. A woman with magic. You must be the daughter of Late-Commander of the Gaien Knights, Glen Cott.

Archers began shoot again at the stars of destiny.

Katarina: Lightning Rune! **Berserk Blow!**

Soon it destroyed the Skeleton archers.

Maximilien: Attack!

The skeleton army lunges at Lazlo & Co., but they fights vigorously. Arista is protected by Theodorus. Sigurd, Hervey, America, Trishtan, and Ted join the fight. The Stars of Destiny battling out using Runes of Water, Fire, Lightning, Earth, and Wind. Ted uses his Soul Eater to use **Black Shadow** on few skeletons. Kika uses her **Falcon Rune** that deals 3x the normal damage against one skeleton. Tal, armed, is fighting gamely against a number of Skeletons. The balance of power is not heavily in favor of Lazlo  & Co.

Snowe struggles with the skeleton men, then he sees Maximilien standing in back of the fountain with Komaru and Royce in the background.

Snowe: Lazlo! Maximilien is controlling the army.

Lazlo: Snowe! Don't think of anything stupid.

Snowe: You stay with Arista Lazlo. I'll deal with Maximilien.

Snowe rushes at Maximilien with a war cry.

Jewel: No! Snowe!

But it was too late, he was already in a sword fight with Maximilien who had a shield barrier that Snowe couldn't penetrate.

Maximilien mock over this:

Maximilien: What a foolish young man. Such weak, pitiful, coward, afraid, and a nobody.

Maximilien then stabs him in the arm. Snowe hits the ground hurt in the arm.

Maximilien: Now you're suffering will end.

He raises a sword at him, but Lazlo blocks his way.

Lazlo: I don't think so!

Lazlo then fights with Maximilien, but despite his strength against the high priest of Komaru, Lazlo knew he had one choice, but was for his life: The **Rune of Punishment.**

Lazlo: I have no choice! (He stands up) In the Name of Leknaat, keeper of the gates between worlds. (He pulls off his glove) Spare my friends lifes, here is the true Rune of Punishment! **Everlasting Mercy!**

It is released and it destroys Maximilien's shield barrier and most of the skeleton army. Lazlo begins dying from the rune and collapse to the ground, with Maximilien walking towards him with his sword, about to kill him.

Maximilien: The rune has tremendous offensive capabilities, usually at the cost of the bearer's life force. When this rune is used to its full extent, the owner turns to ash and their memories are locked away in the Rune. The Rune will then transfer to the nearest available host. But that will be mine!

Snowe then stabs him in the chest.

Snowe: I'm no coward! He my true friend. I'm not a nobody.

Maximilien began to turn to ash, so as the skeleton army. Arista runs to Lazlo holding his dying body.

Arista: (sobbing) Lazlo! Please don't go!

Snowe: Lazlo... I didn't meant to be so stupid.

Lazlo: Don't blame yourself... You're not a coward... You're always my friend...

Arista: Please! Don't go! Why did go without me please! I WON"T LET YOU!

Then a glow comes from her palm where her 'eye' had disappeared. Lazlo wakes up a white world where Leknaat stands out to speak:

Leknaat: The trial of the Rune will end... The time for atonement shall pass... The time for forgiveness shall begin. The Rune of Miracles has shine on.

Lazlo woke up in Arista's arms.

Lazlo: Arista?... Was that you?

Arista: I was waiting for you. Because you gave me freedom.

Snowe: What happened to you Lazlo?

Lazlo: It's the **Forgiveness Phase!**

Snowe: Forgiveness Phase?

Lazlo: Forgiveness Phase is a very rare ability of the dreaded Rune of Punishment, the True Rune that governs atonement and forgiveness. Normally, the rune will consume its master's life every time he or she uses the power of the Rune. However, once the forgiveness phase has been activated, the rune will no longer eat away at its bearer's life force, thus allowing them to use the True Rune to its full power and force without fear of instant death.

Arista embraces with Lazlo.

Royce snatches up the tablets and rushes towards the fountain, But Komaru stops him:

Komaru: Give them to me!

Royce: No master! It is evil.

Komaru: Alright then.

Komaru stabs him in the chest.

Komaru: You'll not interfere with this.

while Arista in right of frame crouches to touch Lazlo - he sits up - a bit stunned but otherwise alright. Then he reacts and:

Lazlo: Komaru! No!

Komaru holding the third golden tablet - smiles as he drops it into the water of the fountain as Arista and Lazlo look on in the background.


	20. Chapter 19: Lazlo Vs Komaru

**Chapter 19: Lazlo Vs. Komaru**

* * *

Komaru: And now, Lazlo, Invulnerability, Lazlo, Invulnerability or known as a shield of darkness shall be mine.

The Fountain as it changes to a mauve colour.

Lazlo: I see no shield.

Komaru: You will.

Lazlo and Arista are watching. Lazlo rises to his feet, sword in hand, and moves towards Komaru, leaving Arisa with Snowe, and the waters change back to their normal colour.

Snowe: Let me do it!

Lazlo: No! This is my duel.

Lazlo prepares to attack Komaru. Komaru moves over to fallen monolith, drawing his sword, jumps on it as Lazlo comes charging in. They slash wildly at each other. Samuel and his shipmates attack, But Kika, Sigurd, Hervey, America, Trishtan, and Ted defend Lazlo while they wildly slash at each others as well. Komaru moves over to fallen monolith, drawing his sword, jumps on it as Lazlo comes charging in. They slash wildly at each other. Komaru seems strangely at ease - confident.

Komaru: (tauntingly) Look carefully, Lazlo. What you cannot see, you cannot kill.

Lazlo, parrying with his sword. Suddenly he reacts to something. Komaru, Fighting with confident ease - triumphant - but horrifyingly different a portion of his face, arms and shoulder are a gaping hole, like a missing piece from a jigsaw puzzle - invisible. Theodorus takes Arista to a safe place. Lazlo fights the partly invisible Komaru, Fighting desperately for time. Lazlo back away, not knowing what to do, and says:

Lazlo: I can try!

Lazlo slashes his sword this way and that trying desperately to get in a fatal thrust at the almost invisible Komaru, who is attacking him ferociously. Komaru leaps down from the fallen monolith. As the fight between Lazlo and Komaru continues in front of the fallen monolith. Arista moves into frame to attend to Jeppe And Snowe. Lazlo continues to swing at the partially invisible Komaru.

Komaru: I congratulate you, Prince Lazlo. Your sword arm is excellent. But your eyes betray you. For now, you cannot see me at all. For all your strength, you are helpless. As helpless as a child. I can kill you any time, Lazlo. Any time. [ Laughs ]

Lazlo: is now fighting the only remaining visible part of Komaru, his sword. Lazlo is bewildered but fighting gallantly. Komaru's sword drives Lazlo right to left out of picture. Kika also drives her swords left to right with Samuel. Then Samuel knock one of her swords out of her hand, leaving her with one sword and driven back by the flashing blade which intermittently enters frame - back up the monolith. Samuel corners her on the monolith with his sword.

Samuel: And now, queen Kika, you shall die.

Kika: To die would be an awfully big adventure.

Just then, a spear stabs Samuel in the back. It was thrown by Arista.

Lazlo is too driven back by the flashing blade which intermittently enters frame - back up against the monolith, fighting for his life. Lazlo avoids a lunge from the sword by leaping into the water. Arista watches Lazlo's struggle. Lazlo battles towards us the sword drives him behind the plume of water. He desperately hacks at the sword which occasionally enters frame. Lazlo hits Komaru's sword and it files into the air - dropping into the water of the fountain.

Lazlo slashes out desperately at thin air.

Komaru: You have done me a great service, Lazlo. For now you cannot find me at all. (from far away) Am I here?

Lazlo turns towards the distant voice.

Komaru: Or right beside you?

The nearness of the voice now startles Lazlo. It is right beside him. We hear Komaru's taunting chuckle.

Komaru: You cannot kill me, but I can destroy you. All of you!

Lazlo swinging wildly in the air with his back to the fountain. Behind him we can see the outline of Komaru's body as he steps up on the rocks of the fountain to get away from Lazlo's sword, he strikes Lazlo in the leg with a dagger.

Arista: Lazlo!

She is pointing in great fear at the centre of the fountain. Lazlo reacting to Arista's cry as Komaru's transparent outline is being made visible by the tons of magic water splashing over the contours of his body, holding his dagger. But then a knife is thrown by a Dying Royce into Komaru's arm. Lazlo turns, see the apparition in the fountain and lungs his sword into Komaru's chest. Komaru staggers out of the water, materialises fully, and letting the last tablet drop from his hand, then Komaru falls back into the centre of the plume of water. Royce then dies with a last breath.

As Komaru disappears itno the fountain and Lazlo moves to the rim of the pool the water starts to turn a brilliant red. Rikie covers Rakgi's eyes. As we hear:

Oracle: ... yet its waters mark it clearly... like a rainbow in the sky.

As the fountain rises to its full glory - a magnificent glorious red - Lazlo & Co. gaze on in wonder - the red holds for a few moments, then the waters start to revert to their normal colour. Arista rushes foward to the edge of the pool to embrace Lazlo as he is about to step out. Lazlo, Arista, Flare, Katarina, Rikie, and Rakgi in right, Kika, Theodorus, Snowe, Jeppe, Paula, Tal, Jewel and Kenethin left, all looking toward fountain. As they do so we see the plume of the fountain recede. While Sigurd, Hervey, Ted, America, and Trishtan all keep guard on Samuel's surviving shipmates. The surface of the pool, its turbulence gradually lessening.


	21. Chapter 20: The Crown of Untold Riches

**Chapter 20: The Crown of Untold Riches**

* * *

The surface of the pool, absolutely calm. Lazlo and Arista, at edge of pool, declaring their love, Arista glances down to the still waters of the pool and grabs Lazlo's arm, pointing down at:

Lazlo's image is clearly reflected in the pool - dressed as a King wearing the Tamhilan crown of pearls and sapphires. Lazlo and Arista stare at this vision in wonder, then react to: The image has faded away, but the reality of the pearls and sapphire crown remains in the pool, glinting.

Arista: (humbly - to Lazlo) Your Majesty ...

As Lazlo waves Arista quiet with a 'Shush' - then bends down to pick the crown out of the water.

Lazlo: A crown of untold riches.

Flare: Lazlo, This is the Rune of untold riches.

Katarina: The destiny of the seas, thus belongs to the one person is...

Lazlo Arista, Flare, Katarina, Rikie, and Rakgi turning to face the others but hiding the crown behind his back. As Lazlo, with the crown held behind him, moves away with Katarina toward Theodorus, Arista following, Jeppe and Snowe looking on - puzzled. As Lazlo moves in front of Theodorus - and then bows low:

Katarina: Your Highness!

Theodorus: Your Highness?

Katarina: Image Are you not the true and worthy successor to the throne of Tamhil?

Lazlo: Has not Leknaat delivered this (brings the crown from behind his back and holds it high for all to see) to me in my hands from the wondrous waters of the Fountain of Destiny itself .. . to sit and rest upon your head?

As Lazlo puts the still wet crown on Theodorus's Silver helmet - bows low - then gives Arista a cheeky wink. They both look at Theodorus - smiling - then puzzled as they see: The wet crown has dripped rivulets of water onto Theodorus's helmet - the silver is melting away - handsome features are beginning to appear. Lazlo and Arista, realising what is happening and reacting in happiness for Theodorus as he says:

(Theodorus's helmet has now completely disappeared)

Theodorus: It . . . it is a trifle large . . .

Lazlo: A good and worthy ruler grows in stature each day. You will come to fit it, Your Majesty ...

Theodorus: Praise be to Leknaat, the all-merciful.

Lazlo bows low, as does as Arista, Kika, Flare, Katarina, Rikie, Rakgi, Snowe, Jeppe, Paula, Tal, Jewel, Keneth, Sigurd, Hervey, Ted, America, and Trishtan and then reacting to the roar of the fountain commencing. The Fountain bursts into new activity - the waters turn golden - as Lazlo & Co. watch in awe for a long moment - then turn and walk toward us. They turn and look back for the last time at: The Fountain itself - as its waters gush into the air our view moves into close up of its golden peak.


	22. Chapter 21: Hermitage Island

**Chapter 21: Hermitage Island**

* * *

The Dauntless Sails through the waters and in range is Hermitage Island.

Hermitage Island is a very small island just to the north-west of the The Nest of Pirates. This small island became the home of Elenor Silverberg after her exile from the Scarlet Moon Empire. This island holds a derelict house where Elenor set up home as well as a small cave which she uses in later years to hold items such as her green bottle and crest.

Ragki rows a boat with Lazlo and Arista. They land on the dock and walk throught the forest area, and then to Elenor's derelict house.

Arista: I can't understand. Lazlo, why did you do it? Give away a whole kingdom, a priceless treasure- Why?

He looks at her.

Lazlo: I value freedom if that's just what you want? And a king is never truly free.

Arista looks at the house, and then sees Elenor's apprentice, Agnes

Arista: This is my mother's place?

Lazlo: Yes. This is what you wanted, freedom.

Agnes comes walking up to the two.

Agnes: Lazlo. Who this girl?

Lazlo: Agnes ... This is Elenor Silverberg's daughter. Arista.

Agnes: You're... Elenor's daughter?

Arista: (softly) Yes.

Lazlo: Agnes. I want you to look after. Take good care of here like you did to her mother.

Agnes: Of Course.

Lazlo begans to walks away to the docking area to return to the ship. Arista runs after him.

Arista: Lazlo!

Lazlo stops.

Lazlo: Yes?

Arista: You're going back to Obel... to your father... That I mean?

Lazlo: Well i'm his Errand Boy.

Arista: Before you go... i want you to close your eyes.

Lazlo agrees to this, and closes both his eyes. Then Arista kisses him. And then he opens his eyes, and realized that he felt that.

Arista: Well then... Goodbye Prince Lazlo.

Lazlo: Goodbye Arista.

Arista: May Leknaat lets us meet again someday.

Lazlo sadly walks away back to the rowboat. As the Dauntless sails away, Lazlo on deck sees Arista on the beach waving goodbye, and he waves back. Flare walks to him.

Flare: Please don't be sad for her.

Lazlo: Who me? I wasn't sad, Flare.

Jeppe: Lazlo! Lazlo!

The two then look up and off to where Jeppe can be seen high in the rigging - showing off - clinging by one hand, with but one foothold.

Jeppe: (shouts down) Will you take me on as a fully-edged seaman now?

Lazlo: Aye - but mind how you go in that rigging.

Jeppe: Don't worry. I always trust in Leknaat! Aah!

Even as he says this - he loses his hold - starts to fall. Lazlo and Co. watch horrified as Jeppe hurtles towards the deck. A safety rope tied around his waist stops his fall a few feet from the ground. He swings to and fro in front of Lazlo, Flare, Theodorus and the whole Co. all crowd to deck rail to gaze at Jeppe.

Theodorus and Lazlo: But tie up your camel!

Theodorus turns - meets Lazlo and Flare's eyes - they start to laugh - the laughter builds up and: The Dauntless sails towards a bright horizon.

 **THE END**


	23. Chapter 22: Cast

**Chapter 22: Cast**

* * *

 **November 27, 2007**

Lazlo En Kuldes - Johnny Yong Bosch

Arista - Alison Lohman

Komaru - Gary Sinise

Theodorus - Mark Hamill

Maximilien - Crispin Freeman

Katarina - Jessica Straus

Kika - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

Royce - Marc Diraison

Samuel - Roger Craig Smith

Snowe - Paul Stephen

Flare - Kari Wahlgren

Paula - Michelle Ruff

Tal - Doug Erholtz

Jewel - Wendee Lee

Keneth - Liam O' Brien

Sigurd - Peter Doyle

Hervey - Unknown

Ted - Micheal Lindsay

America - Karen Strassman

Trishtan - Unknown

Rikie - Unknown

Rakgi - Brianne Siddall

Hans - Nathan Lane


	24. Chapter 23: La mer

**Chapter 23: La mer**

* * *

#ixzz52tySRAiQ

La mer

qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs

a des reflets d'argent,

la mer,

des reflets changeants

sous la pluie.

La mer

au ciel d'été confond

ses blancs moutons

avec les anges si purs,

la mer bergère d'azur

infinie.

Voyez,

près des étangs,

ces grands roseaux mouillés.

Voyez,

ces oiseaux blancs

et ces maisons rouillées.

La mer

les a bercés

le long des golfes clairs

et d'une chanson d'amour,

la mer

a bercé mon cœur pour la vie.

* * *

 **English translation**

#ixzz52tywOnkK

The sea,

We see dancing along the shores of clear bays,

Shimmers with silver

The sea

Changing shimmers

Under the rain

The sea

With the summer sky

Mix up her white horses

With the angels so pure

The infinite azure shepherdess

Sea

Sea

By the ponds

Those big wet reeds

See

Those white birds

And those rusty houses

The sea

Has cradled them

Along the shores of clear bays

And with a love song

The sea

Has rocked my heart for life

* * *

 **A/N: Memories of 2017 and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
